Aventura pequeña en Tokio
by cleo yagami
Summary: Han pasado 9 meses, desde que son marido y mujer, desde que su prima de uno de ellos volvio a su hogar, pero ahora... Lucilda vovlera a Tokio para visitar a Serena y las chicas antes de irse a Sudamerica por un mes, pero Serena recibira otra visita inesperada de alguien" especial" ¿Que pasara cuando esa visita conosca a Lucilda? Continuacion de "Un juramento ante la iglesia"
1. Comienzo de vacaciones

**Por que muchos lo esperaban, ya esta aqui, el incio de esta nueva aventura y continuacion de "Un juramento ante la iglesia" me gustaria decir muchas cosas, pero mejor eso lo dejo al final de este primer capitulo, sin mas que decir "Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Taeuchi de la serie Sailor Moon, excepto Lucilda Asamura, que fue inventada por mi" en fin disfrutenlo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Comienzo de vacaciones"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**-**_Beep,beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!- _suena un despertador digital y una mano blanca la apaga, y se sienta en la cama una rubia de ojos azules, voltea a ver el otro lado de la cama, donde esta durmiendo la persona que mas ama en este mundo

-De seguro llego tarde del hospital, bueno dejare que descanse- y se levanta de la cama, s epone un sueter rosa sobr eus pijama y va hacia la cocina a preparar cafe

Han pasado 9 meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desde que Serena y Darien se unieron en santo matrimonio, desde que Lucilda volvio a Toyama pero desicion suya, ademas de que no le ha escrito, debido a la escuela y por sus estudios para el examen de admision para la universidad, inlcuso las chicas tampoco le han escrito a Lu, al menos Serena le mando hace dos dias una carta

En el momento Serena pone el cafe y enciende la radio para oir musica, cuando oye que alguien la abraza por detras

-Buenos dias princesa- voltea y ve que es su esposo

-Buenos dias Darien- y le da un pequeño beso y voltea a verlo bien -Ya casi esta el cafe-

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que cocines seguido amor, debes dejarme algo- y toma la jarra del cafe para servirse, a pesar de que Serena aprendio muy bien las labores domesticas y cocinar, a Darien no le parece bien, o mas bien no esta acostumbrado aun

-Si eso dices esta bien- y al momento se siente en la mesa -Al menos, ve a ver si hay correo-

-Esta bien no tardo- y sale Darien all buzon de la entrada, y ve que lo que hay son facturas, las toma, y ve que una moto pasa rapidamente y hace que tire las facturas, sorpendido las levanta y se mete, y ve que Serena ya puso el desayuno y se sienta

-¿Que paso?-

-Nada, solo son facturas, pero lo raro fue que.. paso una moto rapidamente y me hizo tirar los sobres- y lee las facturas

-Debio ser un vacacionista- y se bebe su cafe

.

.

.

.

dos horas despues de lo anterior

-Bueno al menos ya pasamos eso y ahora que somos libres totalmente, vamos a pasarla en grande- Comenta Lita, quienes ella y las chicas salieron de su examen de adimicion a la universidad

-Es verdad, ahora si comenzaran nuestras vacaciones- Mina

-Pero solo seran por un mes y medio- dice Amy discreta, pero sonriendo

-Bueno, ya que salimos de aqui, vamos a comer un helado-

-Buena idea Lita, pero vamos por Serena si-

-Creen que sea una buena idea?- pregunta la peliazul - Quien sabe, a lo mejor esta ocupada-

-Eso cress?-

-Pues quien sabe Mina, debe estar limpiando su casa o haciendo la comida-

-No lo se, no me imagino a la tonta Serena haciendo los deberes de su casa-

-Sabes algo Rei, desde que Lucilda se fue, has vuelto a ser la misa de hace tres años, no vas a querer que ella te diga cata de pollo si se entera que fastidias a su prima- le comenta Mina riendose

-Mina!- grita la morena a punto de pegarle, pero Lita intrfiere

-Chicas no pelen, mejor hay que ir a ver a Serena, asi la distraemos de sus deberes-

-Es una gran idea Lita, vamonos- finaliza Amy mientras las cuatro se van del lugar, cuando ven pasar, alguien en una motocicleta, y ven que traia un traje de motociclista

-Pero quien era la que paso?-

-Quien sabe Mina, bueno vamonos- dice Rei y toman un taxi

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui termina el primer capitulo de esta nueva aventura, para los que dijeron que faltaba algo en el fanic "Un juramento ante la iglesia" pues aqui se aclarara muchas cosas, y yo espero que les gustara, como notaron, la parte donde estan las chicas, es del capitulo final del fanic, y les aviso antes que nada que existe una posibilidad de que esta parte sea la ultima, por asi decirlo, en fin, si gustan dejen comentarios, que en menos de lo que piensan subire el segundo capitulo y seran cortos mis capitulos, como de 1500 palabras maximo ;)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	2. El regreso de Lucilda

**Bueno ya estoy de vuelta, con el segundo capitulo de esta nueva aventura de nuestras protagonistas, espero les guste, sera corto creo yo, per en fin, disfrutenlo :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"El regreso de Lucilda"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Se encontraban en el Crown, un rubio de ojos verdes con su hermana, estaban limpiando el lugar para la clientela de hoy

-Se ve que este dia estara tranquilo hermana-

-Eso no lo sabemos Andrew, es solo que muchos jovenes haran el examen hoy y no saldran algunos hasta la tarde-

-Si Unazuki y pensar que tu lo hiciste hace un año-

-Y ahora que pase mi ultimo año, a ver como sera e adelante empieza a limpia las mesas, cuando ve que una motocicleta, con su conductor con traje de color morado con blanco, se detiene en el estacionamiento, Andrew ve hacia afuera

-De seguro sera algun vacacionista-

-¿Por que hermano?-

-Atras de su moto, tiene algunas maletas amarradas-

-Pues quien sabe- y siguen limpiando los dos alejan-doce de la ventana

Mientras que afuera, el motociclista baja y se quita su casco, revelando que es una joven castaña como de unos 19 años, entra y saluda

-Hay alguien en este lugar?- y ve a Andrew y Unazuki -Hola como estan?- les sonrie y bueno, ya sabran de quien se trata

-Lucilda!- y ambos hemanos van a abrazarla y la saludan -Que bueno es volverte a ver-

-Bueno pues ya ven, estoy de visita- dice y se siente en una de las mesas del lugar

-Amiga, hace tiempo que deseabamos verte- Unazuki se sienta junto con ella

-Valla, este lugar no ha cambiado mucho, sigue igual que siempre-

-Pues has sido mala, ya que nunca nos escribiste una carta Lu- Andrew le comenta riendose

-Bueno, en ese caso gentil hombre, me gustaria que me trajeras un batido de chocolate, que tengo mucho que platicarles a ambos-

-Claro amiga, y esta va por la casa- y se va a la barra, mientras Lu le pregunta a Unazuki

-A proposito dime ¿Que fue lo que paso con tu hermano? ahora que le di e consejo de ya sabes que antes de la boda-

-Pues que te digo Lu, ya esta por fin de novio con Lita- solamente se rie -De por si ya le habia dicho que se cosiguera una, y hace 6 meses se le declaro a Lita y han tenido un buen noviazgo, es mas, ya hasta esta en las nubes-

-Si, sabia que algo asi le pasaria- en eso pregunta -A proposito donde estan las chicas?-

-Ellas fueron a hacer su examen hoy, segun ivan a venir despues de salir de la universidad- le responde y Andrew llega con el batido de chocolate y se sienta con ellas

-Pero yo pienso que fueron por Serena a su casa-

-Mi prima... bueno ya en un rato ire a verla- y sonrie

-Bueno platicanos Lu ¿Que ha sido desde que volviste a Toyama?

-Este... paso esto...-

.

.

.

.

Casa Chiba Tsukino

Ahi se encuentran las chicas, como ya saben decidieron ir a ver a Serena, solo por estar entretenidas, para suerte, no estaba ocupada, ahora estaban tomando te y conversando

-Y asi paso, como quedamos, nos vimos en el patio despues del examen- le comenta Amy a Serena

-Me alegro por todas, solo espero que pasen bien, hubiera querido hacer el examen hoy-

-Pero Sere, tuviste suerte, lo hiciste ayer y por eso, empezaste tus vacaciones un dia antes- y todas se rien y comenta Lita

-Darien, tu debes estar feliz de que ya cumpliste 8 meses en tu trabajo-

-No puedo decir nada, pero si-

-Ademas de ser de los pocos universitarios que se graduo antes que los demas, espero tener la misma suerte que tu- Amy se emociona

-Bueno, ¿Y que planes tienen, ahora que la tonta Serena salio de vacaciones?-

-Nada Rei, con eso de que el horario de Darien se lo cambian, no podemos planear algo bien- Sere responde algo moelsta

-Ya veran que podran salir- dice Mina sonriendo y Lita dice

-Aun asi, todas saldremos algunos dias por aqui cercas- y de nuevo se rien

-Bueno, aun asi si Darien me lo permite-

-Claro que si princesa- en eso todos se rien

.

.

.

.

Crown

-Y asi fue, gane el segundo lugar y como en semana y media me ire a Peru- finaliza Lucilda con lo de l concurso que participo

-Pues te felicito Lu, estoy segura de que te la pasaras bien alla en Sudamerica- lo felicta Andrew

-No me imagino cuando las chicas lo sepan, se emcionaran con solo lo escuchen-

-Eso si, pero en fin... sera mejor que valla a ver a las chicas, que sino..- y se levanta, en eso Andrew

-Si quieres te acompaño, asi te digo donde es-

-Bueno esta bien- en eso ambos se salen, sin antes de encargar a Unazuki el lugar, bajan hasta donde esta la moto de Lu, ella se pone su casco y le da uno a Andrew y se sube atras de ella

-Bien amigo, abrochate que saldremos volando- y la enciende y salen rapidamente

-Oyes ¿Como aprendiste a manejar?-

-Unos amigos del campus de Toyama me enseñaron, y en menos de 4 meses aprendi-

-Y la moto?- se queda pensando y le dice

-Bueno, digamos que fue un regalo de parte de mis padres- y cambia el tema -¿Hacia donde?-

-En el parque da vuelta a mano derecha- hace lo que le dice y se dan vuelta, hasta que...

-Es aqui Lu- se detiene frente a una casa grande de color naranja, con un jardin bonito y en el buzon decia "Familia Chiba Tsukino" se baja aun sin quitarse el casco y le dice

-Andrew, tocas el timbre,si- el al oirla comprende lo que quiere decir y lo toca,

Adentro, oyen el timbre y Darien va a abrir

-Andrew hola, ¿Que haces por aqui?- y le da un abrazo

-Nada, que alguien vino a verte a ti y a tu esposa- en eso ve a Lucilda, pero como trae su casco..

-Hola- saluda algo confundido

-Valla forma de saludar, siemrpe has sido educado Darien-

-Pero..¿Como sabes mi nombre?-las demas llegan a la entrada

-Veo que si hiciste caso a que ivas a comprar una casa mas grande para ti y Serena, pense que solo era un invento pero..- iva a seguir, cuando Serena dice asombrada

-No puede ser! Imposible! ¿Tu eres...-

-De verdad si que eres una distraido, no puedo creer que se hallas dado cuenta tu esposa antes que tu- y se quita el caso -Claro que soy yo Serena-

-Lucilda eres tu!- dice y corre a abrazarla -Prima linda, te estañe muchisimo en verdad- casi esta llorando

-Serena igual te extrañe mucho- y ambas entran, las demas la abrazan cuando esta dentro

-Lucilda que bueno verte otra vez-

-Ya vez Lita, decidi pasar a ver a mi prima y veo que todas estan aqui-

-Es que venimos a visitar a Serena-

-Bien Mina, pues ahora tengo mucho que contarles, por no mandarles cartas estos mese- y los ocho se van a la sala de la casa para oir a Lucilda

-Bueno recibi la carta de Sere ayer y me alegro por lo que les ha pasado-

-Pues muchas gracias prima, pero platicanos ¿Como te ha ido?- Lu se rie y comienza a relatarles

-Inicie mi primer año en la universidad, como me dieron una beca por mi promedio, asi que le di las pilas a todo, ya termine mi primer año, eso si, a veces me quedaba en un dormitorio ahi o en mi casa, pero mas en los dormitorios-

-Debio ser algo genial para ti-

-Mas o menos Darien. Bueno, en estos dias entre a un concurso sobre los imperios incas, y por suerte gane el segundo lugar, asi que esta castaña se ira de viaje a las ruinas de Machu Pichu, por un mes y con gastos pagados- al decirlos todas se asombran y dicen

-Que bien- Amy

-Pues gran suerte la tuya Lu- dice Mina emocionada

-Pues no es nada- todos se rien y sigue conversando

-A proposito ¿Donde estan Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru?-

-Ellas se fueron de vacaciones Lu, pero no sabemos a donde?- le responde Rei -Hace una semana se fueron, y nos pidieron que no las buscaramos-

-Siempre he dicho que esas tres mujeres son unas sofisticadas, la pequeña no tanto- y se rien, al momento ve la foto de su prima y Darien, el dia de su boda, en el jardin del salon de fiestas y dice..

-Han pasado ya 9 meses rápidamente, parece que fue ayer, cuando estábamos arreglándolos en casa de mis tios- y sigue viendo la foto

-Y platicame Lu ¿Como estan mis tios?- ella vuelve en si y dice

-Ello siguen en su negocios, pero dicen vovler en estos dias a Toyama, y si tienen suerte, me den su bendición antes de irme a Peru-

-Estoy segura de que asi sera?- en eso cambia el tema

-Pero eso si, tengo que abastecerme de ropa y todo, antes de ir, pero mientras la pasare bien estos dias con ustedes- en eso abraza a su prima y a Darien y todas hacen un abrazo de grupo

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aquí por el momento, sólo espero les haya gustado mucho, como dije al inicio, para los nuevos lectores que quieran entender la historia, lean primeroel fanic "Un juramento ante la iglesia " solo como idea, en fin, responderé el comentario que me dejaron :<strong>

** Azucena45: gracias por leer el primer capitulo, te invito a leer el fanic que comente hace un momento, te aclarará tus dudas ; ) nos vemos **

**.**

**Bueno me retiro, dejen comentarios, muchos besos y abrazos **

**. **

**Atte : Cleo **


	3. Las cosas que han pasado y los sueños!

**Hola a todos, ya volvi aqui a esta nueva aventura, les dejo este tercer capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado y perdon por mis errores de ortografia, eso es debido a mi PC, en fin, disfrutenlo :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Las cosas que han pasado y los sueños"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Luego de algunas horas de conversacion sin sentido de nuestros protagonistas, se encontraban en la sala de Serena y Darien, Amy quien veia en la ventana que ya atardecia..

-Parece ser que ya esta atardeciendo, creo que ya es hora de irnos-

-No quieren quedarse otro rato?-

-Nos gustaria Lu, pero ya estuvimos un largo rato, y creo que debes descansar bien despues de ese viaje que tuviste- comento Lita y en eso todas se fueron hacia la salida..

-Nos vemos Sere, Darien y Lu, a ver si salimos mañana-

-Buena idea, bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidio la castaña de ellas y las veia salir y conversaban riendose, en eso Serena comento

-Pensaste en algun momento que ellas no se irian?- y cierra la puerta

-No tanto, pero me imagino que debe asi todos los dias-

-Pues en las vacaciones de agosto asi fue, por que con la escuela ni ellas venian, bueno casi no estabamos en casa- y se rien las dos y dice Lucilda

-Bueno, ya que estamos solamente los tres, platicenme ¿Como fue su viajes de bodas?- ve que la pareja de esposo se ven a la cara y dicen

-Bueno te contaremos- en eso vuelven a la sala y se sientan las dos primas, Darien saca del librero de la sala un albumn de fotos color blanco el cual tiene en la portada un corazon dorado, con una foto de el y Serena el dia de su boda, llega con ellas y se sienta y dice

-Bueno primero señorita, le mostramos las fotos de la boda- en eso las muestra.

Primero ven una donde estan la pareja de novios con los padres de Serena, Sammy y Lucilda, otras donde estan con las damas de honor en el jardin y otra dodne estan con Lucilda nada mas

-Sabia que las fotos saldrian bien- la castaña cambia la pagina y se ve otras, una donde las chicas bailan en la pista, otra donde Serena come del pastel de bodas y la tomaron desapercibida, otra donde esta bailando la pareja de recien casados, y una mas con los amigos de Serena y Darien en la mesa de honor, haciendo poses graciosas

-Esa espero sacarla en grande, me gusto muchisimo- comenta la rubia y da vuela la pagina donde hay otras dos fotos, una donde Serena arroja el ramo de novia y la ultima donde se despiden de todos en el auto de Darien,

-Solamente tienen esas fotos?-

-No prima hay mas, pero sigue viendo- da vuelta a la pagina y al momento ve que es una foto donde estan en un importante edificio y Darien le platica

-Desde esa foto, inician las de nuestro viaje, ahi estamos Serena y yo frente al palacio nacional de Madrid, es uno de los edificios mas importantes de alla; en esta otra- le señala una foo donde estan frente a una estatua de un hombre montando un caballo- estamos junto a la estatua de Carlos III, uno de los mejores alcaldes de Madrid, no muy lejos del palacio nacional-

-Madrid parece una ciudad impresionante- comenta Lucilda y Serena le muestra otra foto

-En esta otra, estamos en una plaza igual no lejos del lugar de la ultima foto, la estatua que vez, es de Don Quijote de la Mancha y su fiel ayudante Sancho Panza, uno de los personajes de ficcion mas celebres de España-

-Dire que su viaje fue algo emocionante-

-Eso no es nada prima- dice y voltea la pagina y le muestra mas fotos

-Estas son de nuestra visita a Roma, en la primera estamos Darien y yo en la Fuente de Trevi, en ese momento estaba arrogando una moneda,por eso salio un poco mal- y se rien los dos

-Esta otra estamos en el Arco de Constantino, estábamos en el pasto sentados y un fotografo nos tomo la foto de sorpresa-

-Si lo note Darien- y ambos se carcajean y siguen viendo las fotos

-Aqui estamos en el Coliseo, ese dia hacia frio, por lo que nos abrigamos bien- Señala otra foto Darien- En esta,estamos dentro del Coliseo, de por si era inmenso- y le muestra otra foto

-Estas fueron de Berlin, en la primera estamos en su catedral, de por si es uno de sus edificios muy importantes, en la otra estamos en la Puerta de Brandeburgo, igual un punto turistico importante-

-Valla, dire que su viaje estuvo genial- y se rie y continuan viendo las fotos

-Las que siguen son de Paris primita- y comienza a mostrarselas - En la primera estamos en Notre Dame, para Darien fue algo emocionante cuando visitamos la catedral- y se rie seguida de Lucilda y prosiguen viendo las fotos- En esta estamos en la Torre Effiel, aunque era de noche se veia muy bonita con la iluminacion-

-Es muy hermosa- comenta asombrada y siguen viendo las fotos

-En esta estamos en el Arco del Triunfo, para mi fue algo genial-

-De por si a mi princesa le fascino cuando lo vistamos- y en eso se volvieron a reir y continuaron con la siguente pagina

-Estas son las de Londres, en la primera estamos en el parlamento, igual hacia frio y estabamos bien abrigados, pero la pasamos bien-

-Mis padres me llevaron una vez ahi, es genial-

-Bueno, la siguente estamos en El Palacio de Buckingham, para suerte nuestra la Reina estaba saludando a los turistas y pudimos tomarnos una foto con ella- y le muestra la foto donde estan con la Reina

-suertudos los dos- y se rien otra vez y ven las fotos de nuevo

-En esta estamos en el Big Ben, como todo turisa nos tomamos la foto, donde nos recargamos del edificio y ve las dos fotos, donde estan Serena y Darien segun recargandose en el Big Ben

-Pues estuvieron buenas las fotos- ve que cierra el album y agrega Darien

-El viaje fue maravilliso, solo lo diremos asi- y toma de la mano a su esposa

-Me alegro por ambos en verdad- y se rien

-Bien prima ¿Te gustaria darte un baño?-

-Si claro-

-Bueno sigueme- y la guia al baño, mientras Darien guarda el album en el librero

.

.

.

Luego de que Lucilda se baño y se cambio, s eencuentra frente a la chimenea encendida, como si estuviera orando, Serena y Darien curiosos se acercan a ella y le preguntan

-¿Que haces Lu?-

-Solo verifico con el fuego si hay malas vibras en esta casa, es algo que aprendi en los templos de Toyama, pero ya despues les mostrare- en eso se levanta y apaga la chimenea -Pero olvidemos eso, sera mejor que ya me acueste a dormir, me hace falta despues de este dia- al momento toma su maleta que esta en el sillon

la pareja se rie y la guian hasta el cuarto de huespedes cercas del suyo

-Bueno prima, aqui dormiras, como vez es grande la habitacion, en el buro hay un telefono por si quieres hacer llamadas-

-Esta bien- en eso se sienta en la cama para sacar algunas cosas de su maleta, en especial algunos libros de Historia Universal

-Se ve que te fascina mucho eso de leer Lucilda-

-Lo dice la persona que le gusta mas que yo, pero esta bien Darien- en eso sigue sacando mas cosas y su prima y amigo se sientan junto a ella

-Se ve que le has puesto mucho entuciasmo a eso de la unversidad, te aseguro que seras de los afortunados que se graduara antes de tiempo-

-Si eso dices prima asi sea, pero sino esta bien-

-Lucilda, bueno, hace mucho olvide preguntarte algo, exactamente ¿a que se dedican tus padres? Serena no quiere decirme nada, dijo que te lo preguntara a ti misma- Lucilda al oir la pregunta de Darien, se queda pensando y le responde

-Pensaras que es algo dificil de creer, pero... ellos son vicepresidentes de una empresa editorial para libros de distintas escuelas del pais y a algunos paises- ve que Darien queda sorpendido y solo dice

-Valla, pues dire que si te lo creo- ve que Lucilda mira hacia arriba sonriendo

.

.

Un buen rato ya pasado, Serena y Darien estan dormidos, Lucilda esta marcando un numero en el telefono de la casa, espera a que conteste y...

-Hola-

-Hola Kirino, soy yo-

-Lucilda! ¿Que paso? ¿Como llegaste?-

-Bien, mi prima decidio alojarme en su casa, hasta el dia que me valla-

-Genial-

-Y que paso ¿Ya hablaste con Mei?-

-Si, pero como saldra mañana, regresara hasta pasado-

-Esta bien ¿Ya llegaron mis padres?-

-No aun no, pero tan pronto llegen te aviso?-

-Genial, solo espero que asi sea, te dejo que sino despertare a mi prima y a mi amigo-

-Si amiga nos vemos- al momento cortan la comunicacion, Lucilda se mete a la cama y se dice asi misma

-Bueno, parece que este dia estuvo genial- y apaga la luz

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, nuestra pareja sale de la habitacion para comenzar el dia, cuando de pronto, Serena huele el aroma de algo delicioso y ve que proviene de la cocina, van a la cocina los dos y ahi encuentran..

-Buenos dias señor y señora Chiba!- es Lucilda quien preparo el desayuno

-Lucilda, Valla pues... no se que decir-

-No digas nada amigo, al menos Serena no se impresiono tanto, pero en fin, sientense que ya puse todo- al momento los tres se sientan en la mesa para desayunar

-Y a que se debe que halla echo el desayuno-

-Nomas, queria darles la sorpresa a ambos, si en determinado caso que tengas que ir a trabajar-

-Descuida prima, como es domingo Darien no va a trabajar-

-Que bien ¿Tiene un horario fijo o se lo cambian?-

-Si me lo cambian pero espero quedar en el turno diurno-

-Pues que asi sea- en eso sirve el cafe para los tres-

.

.

.

Un buen rato despues las chicas, Darien y Lucilda salieron a dar una caminata de domingo por el parque, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales

-Entonces a veces por los trabajos o mas bien por que no habia nadie en casa, me quedaba en los cuartos de la universidad-

-Orale, pues dire que eso debio ser agitador para ti Lu-

-Un poco Rei, pero me acostumbre, a lo mejor para el siguente semestre me quede en un cuarto oficialmente- en eso llegan al lago artificial,Lucilda al verlo sonrie y dice

-Me imagino que este lugar hermoso debe tener sus anecdotas especiales-

-Algo asi prima, es mas una de ellas es que aqui mi primera cita con Darien- Serena ve que su prima mira aun el lugar y dice volteando a ver a todos diciendoles

-Saben , ahora que he cumplido la primera fase de mis sueños se siento mejor, ya que yo misma me propuse a hacer algo bueno para mi, como conseguir a la persona ideal, tener muchas aventuras en el viaje que hare y sobretodo lograr la siguiente fase para llegar a ser una gran investifadora de Historia Unversal-

-Eso es algo alentador amiga-

-Si Amy, ahora ya nada que pase mas adelante podra sorprenderme, estare lista para lo que sea- y levanta su puño en señal de ir hacia arriba en su autoestima, cuando al momento sintio que algo cayo cercas de su espalda, volteo a ver y era

-Una bolsa? pero que...- al momento un resplandor lleno todo el parque...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui por el momento, y los deje en la mejor parte muajajajaj XD, ojala les gustata este nuevo capitulo, aunque en mi otro fanic di mis excucas de por que me tarde, espero me comprendan, bueno espero tener el siguiente capitulo pronto, mientras respondere el comentario que me dejaron<strong>

**.**

**Faby Usako Chiba-T : mi sensei que bueno es verte aqui, y me alegra que te empieze a gustar esta continuacion, ya veraz lo que seguira adelante**

**.**

**Ahora si seria todo, dejen comentarios que pronto los vere, besos a todos :D**

**Atte: Cleo**


	4. La visita inesperada deRini

**Bueno ya de vuelta estoy y como me llego la inspiracion, aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta aventura, espero les guste :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"La visita inesperada de Rini"<strong>

**.**

**.**

**-**Una bolsa? pero que!- al momento un resplandor lleno el parque, y Lucilda alcanzo a ver que la bolsa era rosa y en ese momento...

-Echen paja!- una niña de pelo rosa cayo cercas de la castaña, de determinando momento que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, los demas quienes vieron todo, oyeron decir a Lucilda

-Creo que es el apocalipcis- y al momento, cayo desmayada por el golpe

-Lucilda!- gritaron los seis corriendo a auxiliarla, Darien comenzo a tomarle el pulso, las demas trataban de despertarla, hasta que

-¿Se ve que no les soprendio mi visita chicas?- voltearon todos y exclamaron sorpendidos

-Rini!- pero que!-

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto Serena mas sorprendida que todas

-Bueno, vine a...- pero no sigue ya que Darien las interrumpe

-Esta inconsiente, debio ser el golpe que recibio de ti Rini-

-Perdon, eso fue sin querer- pone su excusa la niña, y Amy dice

-Bueno, hay que llevarla a la casa, aqui no se puede hacer nada- todas se ponen de acuerdo, Darien carga a Lucilda, y salen todos del lugar, mientras todas interrogan un poco a Rini

-Valla Rini no pensamos que vendrias-

-Si Rei, perdon si no les avise-

.

.

.

.

Casa Chiba Tsukino

Ya todos en la casa, han acostado a Lucilda en la cama de huespedes, mientras siguen conversando con Rini

-Sera cuestion de una hora a lo mucho, para que Lu despierte-

-Que bueno, espero no se quede asi todo el dia- comenta Sere y se dirije a Rini

-Bueno Rini, eso de que nos caiste de sorpresa fue algo inesperado en verdad-

-Serena tonta, no es para mucho, solamente queria visitarlos un rato nomas- en eso las chicas ponen cara de asombro y dicen

-Pero Rini, tu dijiste que ya no volverias al pasado otra vez- comenta Lita

-O acaso decidiste romper tu promesa?-

-Algo asi Mina, y he decidido quedarme aqui por un tiempo- al oirla Serena, se sorpendio bastante, hasta que el sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamiento

-Ire a ver- y sale de la habitacion, ve que Rini abraza a Darien, como siempre lo ha echo, aunque le molesta un poco, no le toma importancia y abre la puerta

-Hola señorita Tsukino, vengo a traerle su revista del domingo-

-Gracias Hiromi, te veo el martes- y cierra la puerta, vuelve a la habitacion y ve que estan conversando

-Me sorprende mucho lo que dicen chicas, de que estos dos se hallan casado- ve la rubia que la niña no parece sorpendida, mas bien aparenta y dice

-Pues que bueno- y pone la revista en el buro y dice -Se que aparte de visitarnos, hay algo mas a lo que viniste y no soy tan tonta como dices- ve que se pone nerviosa la niña y dice

-Bueno, tambien para ayudarles en su lucha si aparece cualquier enemigo- de nuevo todas se sorpendieron y dice Rei

-Junta chicas- y las cinco hacen un circulo

-Creo que Rini esta mintiendo-

-¿Eso cress Rei?-

-Pues es obio Mina-

-Bueno Lita, si eso dices, hay que hacer que ya diga la verdad-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Serena- finaliza Amy y dice Mina

-Rini, pùes creo que nos estas engañando-

-Es verdad, ya no hay enemigos, y no digas que veniste por entrenamiento ya que concluiste con eso hace tiempo- finaliza Rei

-Pues eso iva a decir-

-Rini sabemos que nos mientes, mejor dino ¿Por que veniste al pasado?- le pregunta Serena y Rini contesta

-Quieren saber por que vine? vine por que queria conocer a tu prima Serena-

-A Lucilda?- dicen todos al mismo tiempo y la niña comienza a relatarles

-De por si en estos ultimos dias, me he quedado sola en el palacio de cristal, en una de esas que estaba curioseando en la habitacion de mis padre, encontre en su armario un viejo álbum de fotos, que resulto ser su álbum de bodas, al ver una de las fotos, me llamo la atencio la castaña de vestido verde, le pregunte a las guardiana quien era ella y respondieron que era una prima de mi mama que fue madrina en su boda, les pregunte que donde la podia localizar ya que queria conocerla, pero me dijeron que no sabian ya que tenia varios años que la dejaron de ver, y como no podian darme mas informacion, no podia localizarla en la ciudad. Asi que pense que seria mas facil y mas interesante si venia al pasado a conocerla y como Plut no estaba en la puerta del tiempo, pude venir sin que se diera cuenta-

Termina de hablar y ve que estan sorprendidos y ve a Lu

-Como sea, no pense que fuera asi tu prima en persona-

-Rini, dire que esto es una locura, que vengas aqui solo para conocer a Lu-

-Lo se Lita, pero me tomaria mas tiempo buscarla en el siglo 30 y como mis padres no estan, no puedo pedirles ese favor- ve a Lu de nuevo, Darien quien no ha dicho nada solo piensa

-_Creo que debemos prestarle mas atencion a nuestra hija en el futuro"-_

.

.

.

.

Como una hora despues, las chicas estan en espera de que Lucilda reaccione o despierte, Rini que esta jugando con su luna pelota que trajo por cualquier cosa dice

-Creo que ya no despertara- las demas solo la ven y Mina dice

-¿Le decimos a Rini que Lu tiene habilidades especiales?-

-Mejor no, que le de un susto mi prima-

-Estara bien?-

-Si Amy, estara bien, solo a ver que susto le da- dice Rei, que ya sabe lo que va a pasar, en eso ven que Lucilda se mueve y Rini dice

-Bien, salgan de la habitacion, quiero estar con ella- y empuja a todos a la salida

-Segura?-

-Si Darien, solo esperen afuera- y cierra la puerta, ya quedando solo ella, ve que Lu ya se sienta en la cama

-Valla golpe, creo que me saldra un cueron- y se toca la cabeza, ve a Rini y algo confundida dice

-Hola niña rosada ¿De donde vienes?- solo ve que ella se la queda viendo -No hablas?- y en ese momento

-Luna pelota, transformate!- arroja la luna pelota y se convierte en una sombrilla, la abre y la hace girar, Lucilda la ve fijamente

-Pero que...- pero al momento cierra los ojos, saca un pergamino y pronuncia una oracion

-om.-tee- ma. yu-re. mi re. ku- ro chi-te!- y lo lanza hacia la sombrilla y esta se rompe y se tranforma de nuevo en la luna pelota y dice

-El tipico truco de la hipnosis, cosa de principiante, al menos se como evadirlo- ve que Rini ha quedado perpleja

-Pero? Como?...-

-Hize eso? es una de mis habilidades, estudios del templo de Toyama- y se rie, al momento se abre la puerta y oyen

-Lu ¿Estas bien?-

-Si estoy bien primita gracias- y se dirije a Rini preguntandole de nuevo -¿De donde vienes y como te llamas pequeña?- la niña aun perpleja por lo que paso, no puede hablar bien

-bueno... este.. yo...- al momento dice Serena

-Ella es Rini prima, una amiga de las chicas y mia, viene de Kyoto-

-Bueno ¿Y cuantos años tienes?-

-Tengo 12-

-Valla, una señorita, bueno dejame presentarme, mi nombre es Lucilda Asamura, soy de Toyama y soy prima de Serena-

-Que interesante- dice sorprendida

-Bien, si me disculpan, voy por una bolsa de hielo para mi cabeza- y sale de la habitacion, mientras alega Rini

-Por que no me dijeron que Lucilda tiene esas habilidades?!-

-Queríamos darte un escarmiento, sabia que ivas a hipnotizar a Lucilda haciendola creer que eres su prima- responde Rei y todos se rien

-Y ahora que hago?-

-Pues nada, ya le dijimos que eres una amiga nuestra, asi que no levantes sospechas ni uses tus trucos con ella- Rini sin saber que hacer solo responde algo molesta

-De acuerdo- y Lucilda vuelve a la habitacion diciendo

-De que hablan?-

-De nada prima-

-Oyes Lu ¿Y si vamos a pasear a la cudad tu y yo?- le pregunta Rini abrazandola

-De verdad?-

-Si, es que quiero conocerte, sino te molesta-

-Esta bien Rini, chicas espero no les moleste-

-No adelante prima-

-Gracia Sere- y salen de la habitacion,y todos las oyen conversar

-Sabes pequeña, te llevare a un lugar de la ciudad que te gustara-

-Genial- en eso Rei dice

-Creo que Rini no los molestara en un buen rato a ustedes dos-

-Si eso dices, esta bien- y todos se rien

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, espero le haya sido de su agrado a todos, y ya estamos en la recta final del año, ademas este sabado se cumple un año de que inicie mi segundo fanic :D en fin, espero no tardarme mucho en poner el siguiente capitulo, bueno sin mas por el momento es todo, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, que nos veremos pronto, besos y abrazos<strong>

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	5. El inicio de un amistad

**Bien ya me estaba tardando, asi que ya esta aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, para no haacer mucho spolier como el anterior capitulo XD agradesco a un capitulo del manga que me sirvio de inspiracion casi al final, bien, disfrutenlo :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"El inicio de una amistad"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Luego de haber caminado un largo rato, Rini y Lucilda llegaron a una cafeteria no muy lejos del parque, y ademas estaban conversando sobre cosas sin sentido

-Y entonces que me espanto por los celos de mi prima, por eso a veces me daba como pena estar con... bueno diria novio, pero no mas bien su esposo-

-Pues que te digo Lu, la tonta Serena siempre se pone celosa, hasta de sus amigas- al oir la exprecion de Rini, la castaña se quedo pensando un poco, ya que no esperaba que alguien mas aparte de Rei y Sammy la llamaran asi a Serena, por lo que expreso nomas

-No se que les da por decirle tonta a mi prima, yo pense que mi primo y la cara de pollo eran los unicos que le decian asi-

-¿Quien es "La cara de pollo!"- pregunto la niña casi riendose

-Es Rei, es que me dio por darle un apodo, ya que es algo pesada con Serena, pero se que la quiere mucho- y se rien

-Si, eso lo se desde hace tiempo-

-Y que te dio por salir conmigo Rini?- al momento tomo su cafe y Rini dice algo penosa

-No lo se, es que tenia ganas de conocerte, y sobretodo no tengo con quien salir- en eso le vino a la mente, lo que dijo o paso hace como 1 hora

.

.

_-Bueno, si tu prima se va a tardar en reaccionar, mejor ire a ver a Hotaru, de seguro le alegrara saber que estoy aqui-_

_-Pues mejor te digo antes de que pierdas tiempo Rini, pero ella y las demas no estan-_

_-¿De que hablas Serena?-_

_-Ella y las demas se fueron de vacaciones fueras de la cuidad, y no sabemos a donde-_

_-¿De verdad Rei?-_

_-Asi que no se te ocurra ir a buscarlas, ademas asi podras conocer mas a Lucilda-_

_-Si eso dices Mina lo tendre en cuenta-_

_._

_._

-Osea que no tienes amigas en esta cuidad? aparte de las chicas- volviendo a la realidad, responde a la pregunta de Lucilda

-Si, pero no esta en la ciudad, supe que se fue de vacaciones y no se cuando volvera- en eso se queda pensando, ya despues de unos minutos pregunta Lucilda

-Y platicame Rini acerca de ti-

-¿Que quieres saber?-

-Cualquier cosa lo que quieras- la niña se queda pensando y solo contesta

-Bueno, primero que nada, soy hija unica, tengo unos padres amorosos como no te imaginas-

-De verdad?-

-Si, pero desde que tengo memoria no los veo muy seguido, por cosas de su trabajo, y sobretodo, siempre he sido cuidada solo por sus ayudantes de mis padres, pero como me gustaria que esta ultima etapa de mi infancia pasaran mucho tiempo conmigo, aunque yo este en su trabajo-

-Valla pequeña, no pense que fuera a ser asi, parece ser que somo el mismo caso- y sonrie la castaña

-A que te refieres?-

-Bueno.. yo igual pase lo mismo que tu, mis padres no los veia muchos desde que tenia 6 años, debido a sus asuntos de trabajo, pero a pesar de eso me querian mucho, era lo mas importante- y le toma su mano- Es mas, sin importar lo que hagan los padres en sus vidas, siempre seremos especiales para ellos, y estoy segura de que tus padres te aman mucho y saben que es bueno para ti-

-Rini sorprendida, solamente sonrie y abraza a Lucilda muy fuerte

-Gracias Lu- y ambas se rien y en eso la castaña dice

-Sabes, tienes un aspecto familiar, no se pero... algo me dice que eres algo mas que una amiga para mi prima-

-Pues te dire que la quiero mucho- sonrie, aunque en su mente esta nerviosa por que no sepa la verdad Lu

.

.

.

.

Casa Chiba Tsukino

Todos siguen ahi, conversando de la llegada de Rini, a pesar de que se fue con Lucilda, no caen de la emocion de que vino

-Es que siguo sin creer eso en verdad, esa niña si que le gusta meterse en problemas- exclama molesto Darien

-Calmate Darien, al menos ella prometio no decir la verdad sobre ella-

-Tiene razon Mina, ademas al menos estoy segura de que estara un buen rato con Lu- Rei comenta, aunque a ella le parece bien

-Si eso dices amiga, pero sigo pensando que sera bueno para ellos dos- finaliza Lita señalando a Serena y Darien

-¿Que quisite decir con eso?!- comenta Serena gritando y Amy le dice algo a oido que hace cambiarla de humos a ponerse un poco feliz

-Pero. ¿No creen que ya se tardaron un poco esas dos?- pregunta Amy

-Esta bien, al mejor estaran conversando una de la otra- comenta Lita

-Bueno, el punto es que se nos fue la salida de hoy- Mina se pone un poco molesta -Y yo queria que Lucilda me leyera mi fortuna, como en una taza de te-

-No te lo recomiendo Mina, una vez me la hizo y casi descubre el futuro- agrega Darien, y todas al oirlo saben exactamente de lo que el dice

-Bueno, pues a ver si mañana salimos las cinco, ya que tu Darien vas a trabajar mañana ¿No es asi?-

-Si Lita- y en eso abraza a Serena, ve que las chicas conversan y piensa el lo que le dijo Lucilda hace tiempo, un dia antes de su boda

-_"tienes y tendras muchos cosas buenas en adelante, ademas de felicidad en tu casa, a lado de mi prima, y si tienen sus hijos, espero les des mucho amor, sin importar sus situaciones, estoy segura de que tus padres dirian lo mismo"-_

-Princesa ¿Tu que piensas que le contara Rini a Lucilda-

-Me imagino que sus padres casi no estan, pero tambien que quieren mucho a su hija- el sonriendo la abraza mas fuerte y besa su cabello, mientras piensa o mas bien recapacita un poco, de que deben de estar mas con su hija en el futuro, pero no sabe que Serena piensa lo mismo

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato en el cafe, Lucilda y Rini han ido a comprar unas cosas, sobretodo ropa para Lucilda, en eso conversan mientras caminan a casa

-Y asi consegui mi atuendo de templo, aunque se le da a quien quiera ser parte de los templos de Toyama, es mas, si para cuando vuelva sigues con mi prima, te llevare un fin de semana-

-Lo dices en serio?!- pregunta emocionada

-Si- y se rie, en eso Rini dice

-No estaras mucho aqui?-

-No Rini, lo que pasa es que me ire de vacaciones a Sudamerica, debido a un concurso que gane en mi escuela-

-¿Cuanto tiempo sera?-

-Un mes, y es algo que espero con ansias- y se pone emocionada, en eso llegan a casa, y abren la puerta, por suerte Serena le presto la llave a Lu, abren y ven que las chicas siguen conversando

-Ya volvimos- en eso todas voltean y Rini va rapidamente a abrazar a Darien

-Rini!- el exclama sorprendido

-Sueltalo Rini- dice Serena molesta

-Yo lo hago- Lucilda va y trata de que Rini se suelte de Darien y se le ocurre decir... - Oyes peque, disculpa pero, este hombre ya se lo pescaron-

-¿Que?-

-En resumen, casado- y la suelta de Darien, y ella dice

-Eso no me lo esperaba- en eso las chicas se rien y dicen

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, que ya es tarde- dice Lita y todas estan de acuerdo, luego de un largo dia de estar con Serena

-Esta bien, a ver que hacemos mañana- en eso todas van a la salida, mientras comentan

-Me pregunto como le haran con Rini?-

-Quen sabe Mina- comenta Rei y todas van a la ventana, para ver y oir lo que conversan

-¿Que tal su dia?-

-Bien Darien, pero quede cansada-

-Yo igual- comenta Rini boztezando

-Pues yo pienso que ya deberias ir a dormir-

-Supongo que querras dormir con nosotros ¿Verdad?- dice Serena vacilando aunque piensa que es verdad

-Quiero dormir con Lucilda- y se abraza con ella, Serena y Darien se sorpende, al igual que las chicas

.

.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas estan en el cuarto de huepedes, Lucilda le presto una camisa de dormir a Rini y estan en la cama sentada

-Me queda un poco grande-

-Pero asi esta bien peque- en eso le suelta su cabello y le pregunta -Una cosa Rini-

-Dime-

-¿Veniste sola desde Kyoto hasta Tokio?-

-Si, pero no estoy sola, estan mis amigos y mi luna pelota- y la saca

-Tienes mucha valentia, y eso me agrada de ti- en eso se rien y siguen conversando

Serena que las ve desde la puerta de su habitacion sonrie, pero a la vez se siente rara y vuelve a la habitacion

-Sabes Darien, no pense que fuera a pasar esto, que Rini vendria de nuevo-

-Si, yo no caigo en esa emocion.- comenta saliendo del baño y piensa que de seguro tendran que cuidarla en algun momento. Serena ve el calendario de su buro y comenta,

-dentro de dos meses sera nuestro primer aniversaro, te conseguire lo que quieras-

-¿Que dices?- pregunta distraido, ya que le esta dando el avion

-Olvidalo, de seguro debes de estar pensando en el momento que esa niña vuelva a abrazarte- comenta molesta mientras cierra la persiana de la ventana

-Y veo que has vuelto a ser celosa, ya ni con tu prima eras asi-

-Eso es muy distinto- en eso se pone colorada y dice sin verlo

-Sabes que, no se por que pienso en eso, cuando debo de pensar en lo de la semana y..- iva a salir del cuarto, Darien quien ve que se molesto, va con ella y la abraza por detras y dice

-Serena, no estes molesta, y no te enojes conmigo por hacerte enojar- y le besa su cabello, ella suspirando dice

-Bueno esta bien,- y se da vuelta para abrazarlo fuerte y comenta -Creo que hubo muchas emociones hoy, pero no quiero pelearme contigo por eso-

-Sabes- dice mientras la carga -Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo- y la lleva de vuelta a la cama que comparten y la acuesta -Pero me gusta que te enojes, te hace ver linda-

-Dire que eres un arrogante..- pero no dice nada mas ya que Darien la besa y su esposa le corresponde dulcemente

.

Mientras la pareja de esposos se besaba, Lucilda y Rini platicaban, mientras se peinaban entre si

-Entonces pase con ellos un año, y fue algo emocionante para mi, pero no se cuento tiempo estare aqui-

-Pues esperemos que no sea mucho- termina de peinarla y le pregunta -¿Y no extrañas a tus padres cuando estas aqui?-.

-A veces Lu, pero como confian en mi, saben que al venir aca, me hara bien, aunque a veces si los extraño- en eso se abrazan las dos

-Estoy segura de que ellos igual, ya que para ellos debes de ser como su princesa-

-Algo asi- y sonrie ya que le recordo que lo es, ya que nadie de Tokio de Cristal se refiere a ella asi,

-Bueno pequeña a dormir-

-Si- y las dos se meten a la cama, aunque primero Lu tapa a Rini y le dice

-Buenas noches peque-

-Buenas noches Lu- y apagan la lampara

.

.Luego de un rato, ya Rini esta dormida, Lucilda marca un numero del telefono del cuarto y espera a que contesten

-Hola...hola Kirino... buen todo bien... pues hoy vino de visita una amiga de mi prima... si creo que estara mas tiempo que yo...bueno espero hablemos mañana... y mis padres?... esta bien, me avisas mañana... bueno nos veremos... adios...- y corta la comunicacion y se duerme

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui por el momento, espero les halla gustado mucho, antes que nada les aviso que descansare de mi otra historia, no se por cuanto, pero espero no sea por mucho, en fin, respondere el review que me dejaron<strong>

**Catnip Sd: veo que comenzaste a leer mi historia, espero te sea de tu agrado y si, lastima que Rini no pudo usar a luna pelota, y nuestra pareja, ya recapacitaran poco a poco :D nos leemos despues**

**.**

**Bien eso ha sido todo, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos vemos que como el año anterior hare un fic de navidad, bye bye**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	6. Secretos para descubrir

**bien ya paso navidad y les dejo este nuevo capitulo, primero que nada, ya que me diran algo parecido a "te lo sacaste de tal capitulo y bla bla bla" dire que agradesco a un capitulo de la cuarta temporada que me sirvio de mucho jajajajajaja en serio, ya sabran de que hablo, muy bien, disfrutenlo :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Secretos para descubrir"**

**.**

**.**

Al dia siguiente, siendo lunes, las chicas y Darien estaban conversando y tomando cafe en la cafeteria del hospital del distrito, con excepcion de Lucilda y Rini quienes fueron a otra parte de la cuidad a visitar a Momo, la amiga de la pequeña; Serena les comento algo de anoche

-Y cuando me levante al baño anoche, escuche una conversacion que salia del cuarto de huespedes, pero Lucilda me dijo que estaba hablando con una amiga pero... yo pienso que me estaba mintiendo-

-¿Estas segura de eso princesa?-

-Creo que ya se de que se trata- dice Rei alegre

-¿De que?!-

-Pues es obio Darien, tu que cress?- le responde Mina muy sonriente

-Se trata...- pero antes de que Lita diga algo, Amy le gana

-De un pretendiente!- con emocion

-Valla Amy, si que te presipitaste- dice Lita riendose

-A ver si comprendi, ¿dicen que mi prima tiene un pretendiente?- las cuatro afirman y la rubia solo dice -¡No!-

-Un pretendiente?- igual es solo lo que dice Darien

-Aunque atine con eso ¿Como estaremos seguras? que tal si pasa lo mismo que con Rini-

-Mira Amy, Lucilda ya esta en la universidad y por lo que nos comento ella no ha tenido ningun novio, asi que estoy segura de que eso es-

-Asi que su primer novio!- Rei se emociona

-Si, a lo mejor debe ser un guapo superior- Lita lo dijo XD, en eso recibio un golpe de Rei

-Por que siempre dices eso! que tu tengas a Andrew y valla a ser tu superior un año, no quiere decir que Lucilda pase por lo mimso-

-Ahora que lo dice, creo que tiene una gran posibilidad de que lo sea- agrega Mina

-En ese caso, lo averiguaremos y a ayudaremos- finaliza Darien, en eso todos se rien, Amy pregunta

-Serena sabes algo mas?- todos la voltean a ver

-Bueno, escuche que mencionaba un nombre y era... Kirino-

Todos se asombran

.

.

.

.

Luego de un rato, Lucilda se encontraba en el jardin de la casa de la familia Chiba Tsukino regando las plantas, por encargo que le dejo su prima, Rini se quedo en casa de Momo, en eso que estaba regando las rosas llegaron Lita y Rei

-Ponles un poco de abono y veras que en unos dias floreceran bonitos los rosales- ve que Lita dijo eso y sonrie

-Gracias, lo tendre en cuenta- en eso fue por abono y lo repartio por todo el rosal, ya terminada la labor se sento en la mesa de jardin, y Lita le trajo un poco de limonada

-Toma Lu, para que te refresces- y le da un vaso

-Gracias, pero bueno sintense- en eso las dos se sinetan con ella ¿Y que sorpresa que vinieran?-

-Este, no piense que te estamos cuestionando- lo dijo Rei

-Solo queriamos saber, como te ha ido en estos 9 meses ultimamente-

-Pero si les platice todo ayer chicas- en eso Lu bebe de su vaso mientras piensa_ -"Estan raras"_-

-Este Lu.. por casualidad no te gustaria que te ayudemos en algo-

-¿Algo?-

-Como por ejemplo...- antes de terminar, Lita le gana

-Algo sobre tus pretendientes- en eso Lu se queda perpleja y Rei regaña a Lita

-Por que tienes que decir eso siempre-

-Oye pues que otra cosa quieres que diga-

-A ver chicas ¿Que es lo que quieren preguntarme?-

-Bueno en resumen, ¿Algunas vez no te ha deprimido algo?- pregunta Rei

-Deprimido? no creo que en ninguna, pero a veces pienso que las habilidades que aprendi no me serviran en nada por el momento-

-Valla forma de pensar amiga- fue Rei

-Pues te ayudamos en lo que quieras, puedo enseñarte a hacer rica comida para el chico que te gusta-

-O enseñarte a escribir una cancion-

-Solo no te de pena Lu-

-Exacto, debes ser fuerte amiga-

-Y Lu no tiene nada de malo que te guste el superior de tu escuela- y en eso comenzo Rei a regañarla

-Y por que tiene que ser el superior?!-

-A todas las chicas les pasa-

-A que tipo de chicas! estas mal Lita-

-Serena es un ejemplo-

-Ella no cuenta, ademas eres la unica que piensa en eso-

Y mientras discutian, Lucilda con cara de pena, pensaba "_Ahora si creo que estas dos estan locas"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Luego de eso, Lucilda fue a comprar una cosas als upermercado, con anticipacion antes de su viaje, en eso que iva a la caja y salia con sus cosas, se topo con Amy y Mina

-Hola chicas-

-Lucilda hola, dejanos ayudarte con las bolsas- en eso ambas cargaron algunas bolsas mientras conversaban

-Espero no te moleste Lu-

-No Amy para nada-

-Es mas, queriamos acompañarte para que conversaramos un rato- Mina lo dijo, Lucilda que supo al momentoq ue ivan a hacer un mismo cuestionamiento, solo dijo

-¿Que quieren preguntarme?- en eso Mina riendo exageradamente no supo que decir bien

-Bueno solamente queriamos saber si hay alguna persona en especial en tu vida-

-Si hay alguien especial en tu vida?- pregunto Mina

-La verdad, no lo creo, por que no me ha buscado de por si-

-¿Que no te ha buscado?... bueno te advierto que nunca te atrevas a salir con dos chicos a la vez Lu- adivinen, si lo dijo Mina

-Y Lucilda ¿Nosotras conocemos a esa persona?-

-No claro que no, por que no es de aqui-

-No es de aqui?!-

-Bueno... mas bien no existe esa persona- se rie fingidamente la castaña, Mina y Amy hablan en secreto

-Oyes amiga ¿o esque nos esta vacilando o no sabe lo que dice?-

-Que? bueno a lo mejor si y no, pero Serena nos comento, asi que tiene que ser verdad y no sabe lo que dice- en eso seguian hablando en secreto, y Lu solo pensaba

-_·Bueno ahora si no se que es lo que pasa en verdad"-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Despues de eso, Lucilda fue al hospital del distrito para ir a dejarle algo a Darien, igual por encargo de Serena, ahora estan en la cafeteria

-Darien, espero no te moleste que te haya traido el almuerzo, ya que Serena fue a ver unas cosas-

-Descuida esta bien, es mas, te invito a almorzar conmigo-

-¿En serio?-

-Pero claro-

-Genial, que bueno que al fin estare un tiempo de provecho con mi mejor amigo!- emocionada se sienta con Darien. Las chicas estan en una mesa mas apartada viendolos de lejos

-Ahora si estoy segura de que Darien la hara hablar con facilidad-

-Pero aun asi no nos confiemos mucho Lita, por que ella es algo terca como mula en estas cosas-

-Especialmente en estas cosas Rei- fue Mina

-No se que decir de mi prima, al menos ella y mi principe son buenos amigos- Serena algo nerviosa, pero ansioca de que le confiese algo a Darien-

-Es cierto, de seguro hablara bien de ella- en eso ven que estan conversando y claro comiendo, Rei agrega

-Estamos muy lejos y no se escucha de que hablan-

-Hay que acercarnos mas- agrega Lita y todas menos una tratan de acercarse. Mientras tanto Lucilda y Darien estan conversando

-Pues una gran felicitacion al doctor general Nº1 de todo Tokio- comenta al verlo con su bata puesta

-No es nada Lu, solo espero que pronto me den el turno diurno- en eso agrega -Pero dime Lu ¿Hasta que momento ya no podras salir conmigo?-

-Oyes ten en cuenta esto, sin importar nada, tu siempre seras mi mejor amigo Darien-

-Gracias Lu, pero si alguna vez llegas a conocer a alguien me gustaria que me lo presentaras si- en eso Lu piensa un rato y dice

-Bueno me gustaria alguna vez presentartelo, pero en estos momentos...- en eso se percata de que algo se acerca a ella, Darien sabiendo que son ellas, disimula

-De seguro es tu novio ¿O no?-

-Bueno, es que... todavia no-

-¿Todavia no? ¿Por que lo dices?- Lucilda mirando discretamente a todos lados solo dice..

-Este Darien-

-Si ¿Que sucede?- ve que Lucilda se levanta y toma su morral

-Que te parece si hablamos otro dia cuando estemos los dos a solas... por que creo que.. ¡Hay muchos pajaros en el alambre!- eso ulitmo lo dijo gritando, atrayendo la atencion de todos, se dio vuelta, Darien quedo con cara de perplejo, las chicas que estaban ocultas con cara de verguenza y Amy quien se quedo sentada dijo

-Sabia que era mala idea

.

.

.

.

En eso Lucilda esta a orillas del lago donde cayo Rini ayer, recargada en su motocicleta arojando piedras al agua, las chicas la ven y notan que esta muy molesta, Lita afirma

-Valla! parece que Lucilda se molesto mucho con nosotras-

-Es obio Lita-

-Y ademas de que nos descubrio humillo tanto a Darien como a nosotras frente a toda la cafeteria- agrego Rei

-Al parecer esta vez no nos la perdonara- dijo Serena, mientras tanto Lucilda aroja piedras al lago, mientras se dice a si misma

-¿Como se atreven a meterse en los asuntos privados de las demas personas?"- en eso ve que alguien viene a donde esta Lu, piensa que es alguna de las chicas, pero ve que se trata de Rini

-Hola Lu-

-Hola pequeña, ya volviste de casa de Momo-

-Si y por la expresion de tu cara veo que algo malo te paso- en eso se da cuenta que las chicas no la mandaron a cuestionar

-Si, veras paso que las chicas trataban de cuestionarme que si tenia algun pretendiente y querian que soltara la sopa-

-¿Y tienes uno?- en eso la ve y solo se rie

-Claro que no, es algo tonto- en eso comenzaron a cmainar por el lugar,en ese momento las chicas comenzaron a escuchar algo -Solo que no esta bien que las personas se enteren de los secretos de todos, no de una manera loca, debe uno respetar la vida privada de uno-

-Si te comprendo Lu-

-bueno Rini, volamos a casa, les aviso a mi prima que saldremos de nuevo y seguimos converando

-Claro- en eso se fueron a la motocicleta de Lu y la castaña se sube

-Dime Rini ¿Alguna vez has subido a una motocicleta?-

-No, ademas Darien no me dejaba subir a la suya- y se sube mientras se abraza de Lu

-Bueno pues agarrate que voy a conducir suvemente- y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a casa las dos

.

.

.

.

Luego de haber viajado un poco, llegaron a la casa las dos y conversaban

-Asi que te paso lo mismo Rini?-

-Si, pero al menos no les dije nada, te diria lo mismo si tuvieras un preteiente-

-Pues lo tendre en cuenta `pequeña- en eso entraron y fueron a la sala y ahi estaban...

-Hola Lucilda- eran todas las chicas, y hasta Darien y en la mesa estaban muchos bocadillos que habia echo Lita

-¿Pero que pasa?-

-Queriamos hacerte esta reunion, por ser tan imprudentes contigo-

-Pues que puedo decir Rei-

-Bueno amiga, de ahora en adelante ya no volveremos a meternos en tus cosas privadas- comento Mina

-Por cierto Lu, fue algo malo de tu parte hacerme esa humillacion frente a los del hospital- le dice algo molesto Darien

-Ay Darien, pero te paso por querer estar de metiche con nosotras-

-Pero eso fue distinto- en eso Lu comenta

-Un momento, antes que nada, estan a punto de cometer un error-

-Exacto, ella sigue enamorada de su superior- fue Lita

-No a mi se me hace que ya se metio en eso de las citas dobles- Mina

-Pero Lu no es de ls que llega a esos extremos- en eso todos empezaron a discutir, Lucilda ya comenzando a molestarse estaba a punto de estallar, no oyeron el telefono que sonaba, solo Rini y contesto

-Hola... ah si, enseguida se la paso- y aparta la bocina -Lu te hablan-

-Voy- dijo ya calmandose y contesto -Hola... ohh hola Kirino- al oirla todas se arimaron con ella

-Es tu amigo?-

-Como es cuentanos?-

-¿Queremos hablarle?-

-Se parece al muchacho que me dejo?!- Lu riendose dice

-Esperen... oyes Kirino, pondre el altavoz para que hables con ellas- y lo puso -Habla- y al momento

-Hola, soy yo Kirino- en eso todos se percataron que era una voz de mujer y dijo Serena

-¿Tu eres Kirino?-

-Si, soy Kirino Masato, amiga de Lucilda- en eso todos superasombrados se van de espaldas,

-Hola , hola, hola!1- Lucilda y Rini se rien bajito y agrega la niña

-Creo que cometieron un gran error-

-Si un gran y divertido error- y se echarona reir, mientras los demas se lamentaban de ese error

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui por el momento, fue algo que se me ocurrio desde hace tiempo y fue para base de mi historia XD en fin, al menos ya las chicas se lamentaron, en fin, ya en unos dias iniciaremos el 2015 y yo aun seguire con este fic, ahora a responder el review que me dejaron<strong>

**.**

**Catnip SD: mi sensei me alegro que te halla gustado, veras que Lucilda pronto averiguara algo mas de Rini, no te preocupes y de Serena y Darien, ya les tengo preparadas algunas sorpresas :3 ahi nos vemos**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno si les gusto mucho, dejen comentarios ya sean buenos o malos, nos vemos espero en una semana, besos y abrazos bye bye**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	7. Mas secretos, pero para contar

**Hola a todos, ya por fin he vuelto, como lo prometi hace una semana, bien un nuevo capitulo de esta locura, a ver si les gusta, y bueno, aqui sabremos algunas cosas del pasado de ciertos personajes, en fin, difrutenlo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Mas secretos pero para contar"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Luego de aquel incidente vergonzoso, Rini y Lucilda salieron a caminar un buen rato en lo que quedaba de la tarde, y claro conversaban acerca de lo que paso hace rato, y la castaña no caia de la emocion sobre la reaccion que sus amigas y sobretodo de sus cuestionamientos en todo el dia

-Entonces piensas que escucho Serena el nombre de tu amiga y la confundio con un chico-

-Puede ser, esa seria una razon por la cual me cuestionaron mas que tu- y en eso se volvieron a reir las dos-

-Si, pero pienso que despues de eso que les paso, no te haran mas cuestionamientos- en eso llegaron a una cafeteria y se sentaron en una mesa al aire libre

-Bueno ya cambiemos de tema. ¿Hay algo que te gustaria platicar conmigo?- la niña de pelo rosado piensa un rato en eso le vino algo que le conto las chicas ayer cuando Lucilda estana inconciente

-_"Ahh una cosa si podras contarle a Lucilda con confianza-_

_-¿Que cosa Darien?-_

_-Ella sabe nuestras identidades secretas, asi que si te gustaria hablar de eso o al reves, puedes hacerlo, ya le hemos contado algunas anecdotas-_

_-Bien lo tendre en cuenta, ¿Pero es en serio?-_

_-Totalmente en serio-_

_._

-Bueno una cosa, pero... ¿En serio sabes que tu prima y las chicas son las sailors scouts?- al oir la pregunta de la chica, se sorprendio un poco, prometio no decir nada pero, como habia ganado confianza con la niña, sabia que no tendria ningun problema, asi que fue al grano

-Asi es Rini, es algo dificil de explicar de como fue que supe eso de ellas y de Darien tambien, supongo que tu lo sabes ¿O no?- Rini ya con confianza sonrio y respondio

-Claro, desde hace mucho, cuando vine por primera vez aqui- al oir eso, Lucilda se soprendio de nuevo, ya que su prima y las demas nunca les conto acerca de que alguien mas sabia de eso, pero ya era algo tarde y como era de confianza entre las dos

-Bueno, mi prima nunca me conto eso, pero cuentame tu ¿Que paso cuando veniste?- Rini no sabia como que contarle, al momento recordo algo especial que paso durante su primera estancia

-Ya se, te contare esto, es sobre tu prima y Darien-

-A ver que, ya que nada me puede sorpender- la niña sonriendo le comenzo a contar

-Hace como dos años...-

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Chiba Tsukino, las chicas seguian conversando acerca de la metida de pata que se dieron ellas mismas, Darien habia vuelto al hospital para terminar su turno

-Ahora si que esto ha sido la peor verguenza que he tenido en toda mi vida-

-Si tu lo dices Rei, pero al menos esa chica no sabra como nos pusimos- dice Lita con cara de apenada

-Bueno al menos esto nos enseña que no debemos meternos en los asuntos de los demas- adivinen quien lo dijo, si fue Amy

-Bueno ya, al menos Lucildaa dijo que nos la pasaba y no le diria nada a su amiga- comento Serena mientras les traia te a todas

-Bueno ya dejemos eso- dijo Mina toda seria -Creo que Amy tiene toda la razon, ya no debemos meternos en los asuntos de las demas personas-

Rei la ve y aunque iva a decir algo de que se comportaba rara, penso al momento sobre lo que Rini y Lucilda platicarian en estos momentos

-Chicas estaba pensando-

-¿Que cosa Rei?- pregunto Lita

-Sobre que estaran platicando esas dos, ahora que volvieron a salir-

-Tanto te preocupa Rei?'-

-En una parte si, ya que, con una sola cosa que diga Rini sobre de donde viene, no se, me hace pensar que Lucilda se meta en un lio con las Sailors Externas-

Serena al oirla lo penso y a lo mejor tenia razon, ya que de por si las cuatro son muy persistentes en esos asuntos, pero a la vez piensa que no seria la niña capaz de contar algo asi, ya que lo prometio

-No creo Rei, a lo mejor ellas dos deben de estar conversando sobre sus pasatiempos, aparte Rini prometio no decir nada- Rei lo piensa, en una parte seguia pensando en que estaria mal, pero en otra que no deberia preocuparse

-Tienes razon, ademas creo yo que ya se hicieron buenas amigas-

las dos sonrien y deciden cambiar de tema las cinco chicas

.

.

.

.

En el parque, Rini sigue contandole acerca de esa anecdota, que para que sepan, era sobre cuando Darien temrino con Serena

-A ver si entendi. Dices que Darien termino con mi prima de una manera despota, todo solo por que tenia sueños, los cuales eran sobre que el dia de su boda, mataban a Serena? y penso que era una vision del futuro y lo hizo para salvarla-

-Exactamente amiga, es verdad, fui testigo de eso varias veces, aun siendo pequeña-

-Bueno, pero se puede pensar lo contrario-

-Como?-

-Tus manos, te contare mientras te hago unos tatuajes con mi pluma- ve que sonrie y le da sus manos, y mientras Lucilda le hace unos dibujos le cuenta -Cuando uno sueña con una boda puede tener muchos significados, si estas presente pero no eres el que se casa, si puede significar que alguien morira pero no tu o aluien de tu familia, pero en determinado caso suelas tu con tu boda, puede significar la oscuridad y la desesperacion, y en una parte, la luz de la esperanza y la buena fortuna, asi que si fue asi, signfica que unos momentos tendran buenos momentos en sus vidas y tambien malos-

Termina de dibujar, la pequeña piensa un momento sobre lo que le conto, en eso ve los dibujos de rosas que le hizo y sonrie

-En ese caso, creo que deberias decirles a ellos-

-Tal vez, pero ya es tarde- en eso se vuelven a reir, Rini decide hacerle una pregunta

-Lucilda, se que conoces bien a todas las amigas de Serena y te llevas bien con ellas, y tambien note que te llevas bien con Darien,¿No es asi?-

-Bueno, yo quiero a las chicas como ls primas que nunca tuve y de Darien, es algo mas alla de eso, a el lo conosco desde hace tiempo, pero hubo un tiempo que no lo vi-

-¿De que hablas?- y Lucilda comienza a contarle

-Bueno lo conosco desde que naci por asi decirlo. Mis padres se hicieron buenos socios de los padres de Darien cuando el nacio, ellos lo querian muchisimo, y siempre lo llevaban a todas partes con el, cuando yo naci, lo hicieron un buen compañero de juegos para mi y siempre nos llevabamos bien, no recuerdo mucho de eso, el punto es que cuando veniamos a Tokio, en un momento estabamos con los amigos de mis padres mienras yo jugaba con Darien y al otro, con mis tios jugando con mi prima Serena, hasta que un dia, cuando supimos del accidente de los padres de mi amigo, fuimos y nos dieron la mala noticia de que fallecieron, y mi amigo que se salvo habia perdido su memoria totalmente, y mis padres pensaron que lo mejor seria que no lo volvieramos a ver, para suerte suya se habia quedado con la herencia de sus padres y demas, y por eso tuvo una vida mejor, aun asi yo nunca lo olvide, y obio mis padres siempre que podian me platicaban de el-

Rino esta a punto de llorar despues de haber escuchado todo el relato de Lucilda

-Y despues de eso ¿No lo volviste a ver?-

-Bueno, hay algo mas, despues de eso no nos fuimos de la cuidad, ya que mi tia Ikuko estaba embarazada de Sammy y decidimos quedarnos con ellos hasta el dia que naciera, y bueno el dia que nacio

.

.

Flasback de Lucilda

Habian pasado unas horas despues de eso, cuando mis papas y yo fuimos al hospital me fui a jugar con los pasillos un buen rato, en eso pase en lo que era la habitacion de Darien, entre y vi que estaba algo triste, y le dije

-Hola-

-Hola ¿Quien eres tu?-

-Solo una niña que juega en los pasillos, me llamo Lucilda-

-Mucho gusto-

-Y cuentame ¿Por que estas triste?-

-Lo que pasa es que me he quedado solo, mis papas ya no estan, y un amigo mio se fue- estaba llorando, yo solo me subi a la cama y me sente a lado de el

-No estes triste, a lo mejor ese amigo tuyo volvera algun dia y perdon por lo de tus papas-

-Descuida, de por si no me acuerdo mucho de ellos por que he perdido mi memoria-

-Bueno, estoy segura que pronto los recordaras- en eso oi

-Lucilda vamonos!-

-Bueno amigo, te dejo, espero verte de nuevo-

-Si Lucilda, nos vemos- volte a ver que me sonreia y me fui , al momento vi a mi prima

-Lu ¿Que hacias?-

-Conversando con un amigo Serena-

-Bueno niñas vamonos- nos dijo mi papa

Fin del Flashback

.

.

Y esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi, despues de eso ya no supe mas de el, y con el paso del tiempo lo olvide, hasta que vine aqui de nuevo y vi que el novio de mi prima era mi amigo de hace años-

Rini conmovida por la historia no sabe que decir

-Pues que decir, supongo que despues hablaron mucho tu y Darien-

-Si peque, ya te contare despues- ve su reloj -Bueno es hora de irnos que ya es tarde-

-Esta bien- y se toman de las manos para volver a casa.

.

.

Ya en casa, llegan y ven que las chicas no estan, por lo que se suben al cuarto de huespedes para seguir conversando, Serena las ve desde la cocina, sonrie y prosigue limpiandola, al momento que escucha que abren la puerta y sabe perfectamente que es su esposo

-Ya volvi- entra Darien a la cocina y ve a su esposa

-Que bueno que vovliste ¿Como te fue?-

-Pues bien, aunque en la cafeteria se burlaron de mi por lo que paso, pero les explice un poco y les dije que ya n volveria a pasar- en eso recuerda algo -ahh por cierto como dentro de tres semanas me daran vacaciones-

-Que bueno- Serena se alegra

-Si, tenia en mente que nos fueramos de vacaciones unos dias solos tu y yo- y la abraza

-Me agrada esa idea- en eso van al jardin de la casa, como la noche estaba despejada se veian todas las estrellas, se sentaron en las sillas de jardin, y conversan mientras ven el cielo

-Sabes, nunca pense que Rini y Lucilda se fueran a llevar bien-

-Ni yo princesa, pero esta bien, ya que han tenido una buena tarde entre las dos-

-Si, pero no sera por mucho, ya que mi prima se ira a Peru en unos dias- pensaba que despues de eso, se pondria de chaperona entre los dos

-Si, pero que se puede hacer-En eso se levanta y la toma de sus manos y la atraer hacia el

-Es verdad, no se puede...- pero no termina lo que iva a decir, ya que Darien la besa en sus labios, ella sin pensarlo le corresponde y ambos se abrazan mientras se besan. Lucilda los ve desde la ventana sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui por el momento, como se los prometi hace una semana, si dios quiere espero terminarla para marzo, y para que se den una idea actualizare cada 8 dias, y les aseguro que asi sera, ya que los capitulos son cortos ;) bueno si el capitulo les gusto dejen un review ya sea bueno o malo, nos veremos en una semana, y preparence que se vienen muchas sorpesas adelante, cuidense y bye bye<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	8. ¿Puedo confia en ti?

**Bueno hola a todos, ya he vuelto para traerles un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste :D agradesco a mis amigas o lectoras del grupo "Fanics" en whatssap que me han estado dando animos a escribir aun sin tener reviews muy bien, disfrutenlo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>"¿Puedo confiar en ti?"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Mientras la pareja estaba en el jardin, Lucilda y Rini platicaban sentadas en la cama, al haber tenido esa plartica en la cafeteria cada una de ellas tenia varias dudas una de la otra, a pesar de que tenian seguridad entre si, querian aclararlas de todos modos

-Bueno Lucilda eso que me contaste se escucho como si tu supieras mucho de las adivinanzas, y mas ¿Como es que sabes eso?-

-Bueno pequeña, desde hace tiempo habia deseado aprender eso y asi fue, se desde adivinar la vida pasada de una persona, hasta usar pergaminos especiales para limpiar un lugar o hasta ver malas vibras con el fuego

-¿Osea como Rei?-

-Si, pero por enseñanza y no por nacimiento, cuando aprendi eso, note que mi amiga Rei sabia de esas cosas desde niña- Rini asombrada no sabe que decir, pero no por miedo, sino por impresion, ya que no llego a pensar que aprenderia habillidades como esas

-Y bueno platicame mas de ti peque-

-Pero de que-

-Nose sobre tus padres, de ti, lo que quieras- Rini al ver que le sonrie, decide contarle acerca de su situacion en el pasado y aun a su edad, pero no del todo

-Bueno, del pueblo donde yo soy muchas personas me repudian desde que tenia 6 años, debido a que no tenia ningun parentesco a mis padres, a pesar de que me defendian sus guardi... digo trabajadoras de mis padres, no servia de nada, y llegaba al punto en que pensaba que realmente no era la hija de mis padres, pero ahora... a veces pienso que en una parte que la mayoria de los que estoy rodeada piensa aun eso y otros no-

Lucilda algo asombrada por lo que le conto sabe su situacion que vive, -Rini, si que es algo rara tu situacion, pero escucha, nunca hagas caso de lo que te dicen, mientras tus padres te quieran y tu a ellos, no pienses que no te aprecian o que no eres su hija eso nunca, y estoy segura que pàra ellos eres lo mas importante y que darian la vida por ti-

Al momenyo la abraza, Rini al momento recuerda todas la veces que las chicas y sus padres en el presente la han salvado, por lo que sonrie

-¿Lo dices en serio Lucilda?-

-Claro, y estoy segura que te pareces mucho a ellos, aun cuando dices que no te pareces a ellos, debes muchas cualidades de tus padres- y le acomoda su cabello, cuando a ve detenidamente a la cara, de manera rara logra ver en ella a su prima cuando la vio por ultima vez hace 6 años

-¿Que pasa?- pregunta dudosa

-Nada Rini, bueno vamos a dormir-

-Claro- y al momento acomodan la cama

-Mañana iremos a parque, tengo que mostrarte algo-

-De acuerdo- y ambas se rien

.

.

.

.

Unas horas despues, Lucilda depsierta esta pensativa de el aspecto familiar que le vio a Rini, pensaba que si e parecia mucho a su prima, pero en una parte no, solo pocas cosas sin sentido, al momento sono el telefono del cuarto y rapidamente contesto para que no se despertara nadie en la casa

-Hola... ohh hola papa... si como le pedi a Kirino que les dijera, estoy con la prima Serena...¿De verdad?!... genial!... en ese caso espero verlos mañana... si, es mas llevare a unas amiga y a alguien que de seguro les alegrara ver... si nos veremos... cuidate y saludame a mama... adios...-

Cuelga y se pone muy alegre, cuando al momento oye que tocan a la puerta, abre y ve que es Darien

-Hola Lu, espero no haberte despertado-

-Este no, estaba leyendo un libro- ella trata de no reirse

-En fin, solamente quiero pedirte perdon de lo que paso hoy, me porte como un interesado contigo en verdad-

-Ya te dije que no necesitas disculparte, yo siempre he tenido confianza de hablar contigo y no esperaba que fueras a estar en la jugarreta de las chicas-

-Si, por eso te estoy pidinedo disculpas- ella al verlo sabe que esta diciendole la verdad, asi que solo le dice

-Esta bien, te perdono-

-Gracias, sera mejor que te deje descansar-

-Si, por que ya es tarde, te veo mañana- riendose cierra la puerta y se dispone a acostarse en la cama

.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente, la pareja de esposos se levantaba para inicar su dia, de nuevo Darien se ira a trabajar al hospital del distrito, al salir de su habitacion, vieron a la pequeña salir del baño toda despeinada

-¿Que te paso? se ve como si ye hubieras peleado por el cabello alborotado- es Serena la que se burla de ella

-Callate, como si tu no amanecieras con el cabello asi- le dice algo molesta

-Bueno ya no discutan y vamos a desayunar- y los tres bajan

-Raro que Lucilda no hizo ruido esta mañana ¿Sigue dormida=?-

-No se Darien, no me fije si estaba en la cama contesta la niña y cuando entran a la cocina ven a...

-Buenos dias señor y señora Chiba y buenos dias peque!, que bueno que ya se levantaron, ya esta el desayuno, sientense-

Los tres asombrados solamente se sientan en la mesa y Lucilda sirve todo, Jugo, cafe, panques, onigiris y...

-Para el desayuno compre pudin de chocolate, ya que a mi prima le gusta los dulces, a mi amigo el chocolate- y se los pone en un platito hondo para servirselos -Peque ¿A ti te gusta?-

-Claro y por las dos cosas!- grita emocionada, la castaña se rie y le sirve su platito, luego se sienta para comenzar a desayunar

-Prima si que haces feliz a esta niña sin darte cuenta-

-Callate Serena, como si Lu supiera mas de mi-

-Chicas no se insulten, al menos no en la mesa- los cuatro se rien y Darien agrega

-Lucilda si que sabes como parar a estas dos- y toma de su cafe

-Supongo que sus padres igual saben como lidiar con Riini o incluso pelea con ellos, no se, pero espero algun dia me muestre una foto de ellos- al oir eso, Serena y Darien de la emocion escupieron sus cafes y la rubia empapo a su prima

-Es algo precipitado que le pidas eso a Rini no cress?-

-Si claro, por que estamos comiendo?-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver Rini?-

-Mira prima es algo lindo que le pida, que tal si sus padres quieren conocerme- Lucilda se esta secando

-Eso no pasara- dice Darien y las tres lo voltean a ver

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Solo lo se- Lucilda piensa

-_"Es un tonto en verdad"-_ y dice -Escuchen, hoy en la noche unos amigos de mi papa vendran a la cuidad y hara una fiesta, me hablo anoche y me invito y dijo que podia llevar a amigos, asi que los invito a ti Darien Serena Rini y a las chcias avisenle si-

-Claro Lu- dice Rini y en ese momento cambian el tema a lo de antes

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Despues de eso, S_erena esta de paseo con las chicas, platicandoles sobre lo que paso en el desayuno

-Y el muy tonto no quiso darle razones a Lucilda, por lo tanto Rini y yo nos armamos un pleito respecto al tema y al fina, le arrogamos todo el jugo a Lucilda por metiche, pero al menos nos perdono-

-Valla riña la que se sacaron los cuarto, creo que despues de eso, bueno no se sabe que pasara- comenta Rei

-Al menos ya esperabamos que Lucilda pidiera eso ¿O no?-

-Si Amy, pero yo no pense que fuera tan pronto, y ahora no se pienso que Rini le dira, aunque ella prometio que no lo haria-

-Serena te entiendo, pero que tal si para que sepa algo Rini accede facilmente, acuerdate que a mi me compro con semillas de girasol para saber de nuestros origenes como sailors- le comenta Lita ya que le paso eso una semana antes de la boda pero no se vendio asi de facil

-Bueno pues no se, pero no creo que asi sea- en eso cambia el tema - Ahh es cierto, Lucilda nos invito a una fiesta en la noche, dijo que nos dara mas detalles al rato, pero que aun asi pasariamos por todas-

-En serio? ¿y de que?-

-Segun dijo, unos amigos de mi tio Rei, y de seguro conocen a Lucilda-

-Bien, en ese caso a prepararnos- dice Rei alegre

.

.

.

.

En el parque estan Lucilda y Rini, ya que la castaña le iva a enseñar algunas de sus habilidades

-Bueno peque, ahora que estamos en un lugar amplio y no hay gente, te mostrare algunos trucos ¿Lista?-

-Si- afirma la niña y Lucilda se quita su saco revelando un atuendo de doncella de templo, igualito al de Rei

-Bueno primero quiero que me lanzes algun objeto, no importa el que sea y para mas inversamente tendre cerrados los ojos- y se aleja unos nueve metros

-¿Estas segura Lu?-

-Claro, bueno empieza- y cierra sus ojos la castaña. Rini pensandolo tranforma a luna pelota en un especie de cañon y lanza una bomba hacia ella, teme que algo le pase pero...

-Haaa!- ella lo esquiva y lanza muchos pergaminos que lo destruyen en menos de un segundo, la niña se asombra

-Valla eso fue asombroso!-

-No eso no fue nada, eso fue solo algo leve, si hubiera atacado en verdad hago un hoyo en el suelo- y saca otro pergamino

-Bueno este es otro, pero para eso necesito que corras-

-¿Para que?-

-Tu hazlo y que no te de miedo-

-Bueno- y la niña comeinza a correr, en ese momento la castaña lanza el pergamino que alcanza a Rini en la espalda y la deja paralizada

-Pero que?- ve que no puede moverse

-Es otro truco, no es de gran cosa, pero es para el uso de maleantes o de mas- y le quita el papel de su espalda y Rini se mueve

-Pues que decir?-

-Muchos lo toman como algo malo y a veces les da miedo, pero tu?-

-¿Pues a mi me gusto mucho y es sorpendente-

-En serio?-

-Si, es mas, podrias hacerte famosa con eso-

-No tanto pero si eso dices, pero dime, ahora ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- la niña pensandolo dice

-Claro si tu confías en mi- y las dos se rien

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, segun dije que lo subiria el sabado pero como tuve compromisos el fin de semana ya no pude ponerlo ni el domingo, aun asi se los prometo y a ver si algunas cosas no les parecen rara o algo asi, bueno si les gusto dejen Reviews ya sean buenos o malos, espero verlos este sabado, cuidense y bye bye<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	9. La fiesta

**Bueno ya esto de vuelta como lo prometi, en fin, les dejo este nuevo capitulo, agradesco a mis amigas del Whatssap que me ayudaron mucho en este capitulo,ya que me llegaron muchas ideas y en este sabremos algunas cosas, muy bien, disfrutenlo**

**.**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>"La fiesta"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Luego de un buen rato en la fiesta, Lucilda se esta arreglando para la fiesta a la que fue invitada, al igual que Serena y Darien, la castaña piensa en la sorpresa que le tendria a su amigo en la fiesta, mientras se maquillaba, Rini estaba en el baño preparandose para la fiesta, por suerte suya traia en su mochila que trajo un vestido para la ocacion, de color rosa bebe sin mangas, con brillantina y largo hasta sus rodillas En ese momento Serena entraba

-Ya lista Rini?-

-Claro, en tanto Lucilda se termine de arreglar- ve a Serena, trae un vestido de color coral con mangas floreadas, con aplicaciones de swaroskis, largo hasta sus rodillas y de mucho vuelo, y tare el mismo peinado de siempre

-Mas bien en tanto nos avise- las dos salen del baño y se van a la sala, para esperar a que Darien termine de vestirse

-Me pregunto como sera a fiesta a la que iremos con Lucilda?-

-Pues si son amigos de mi tio, me imagino que de adultos- le responde Serena y al momento baja Lucilda y ambas volten a verla, trae puesto un vestido de color negro sin mangas, ajustado hasta su cintura, y de ahi se deplegaba una falda floreada con flores de lentejuelas plateadas bordadas, ademas se ha puesto ua diadema de plata brillante

-Te ves bonita-

-Gracias Rini ¿Nos vamos?-

-si en tanto..- per antes de que Serena termine de hablar, Darien baja rapidamente

-Ya estoy listo, vamonos- las tres se rien y salen de la casa -Espero no se te olvide dodne sera Lucilda-

-Descuida Darien, si se en donde, pero ay que pasar por las demas-

.

.

.

.

Luego de un largo tramo entre recoger a las demas, llegaron a una gran casa fueras de la cuidad y a orillas del mar, ivan siendo guiados pro Lucilda quien conversaba con Darien, las demas platicaban entre si, y Serena y Rini discutian

-Sabes Darien, te vez bastante elegante con traje de etiqueta en verdad-

-No es la primera vez que me dice eso, pero es un buen alago, pero de alguien que no es mi princesa-

-Si eso dices, pero igual las chicas se ven bien- y voltea a verlas

-Amy trae un vestido de color azul celeste largo hasta abajo de sus rodillas y de mangas aglobadas; Rei uno de color violeta sin mangas largo hasta el suelo sin adorno alguno; Lita uno de color verde esmeralda de falda semicircular largo hasta sus rodillas y con adornos de piedras de fantsia y Mina uno de color rojo ajustado hasta arriba de las rodillas y se soltaba una falda floreada con flores bordadas en la misma falda

-Es verdad, todas se ven bien, hasta tu- ella se rie, llegan a la entrada de la casa, toca la puerta Lucilda y la abre un sirviente de la casa

-¿Su invtacion?- y ella saca de su bolsa, un sobre especial que dice "Familia Asamura" -Adelante-

-Mucha gracias, todos vienen conmigo- en eso todas entran

Al llegar al salon principal, todas ven a mucha gente, mas a personas adultas

-Valla, si vino mucha gente- comenta Rei

-Es obio, es una reunion de grandes- entre eso ven que Lucilda saluda a alguien

Hola señor Nojima!- y se le acerca un hombre con ella

-Señorita Asamura, que bueno que la vuelvo a ver- y se abrazan

-Si, es mas le presento a unos amigos- y presenta chicas- Señor Nojima ellas son Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina y Rini, unas amigas mias de la cuidad

-Hola señor Nojima- saludan las cinco

-Mucho gusto señorotas-

-y creo que ya conoce a mi prima o no-

-Pero claro, Serena ¿No es asi?-

-Si señor, ahh el es mi esposo Darien-

-Es un placer señor- lo saluda Darien

-Gracias, pero bueno, disfruten de la fiesta si, estan en su casa-

-Claro señor- contesta Mina y todas van a recorrer el lugar, Serena y Darien conversan, Amy se queda con Lucilda y Rini

-Lu ¿Como conoces a ese hombre?-

-Es un colega de mi papa, desde niña se puede decir-

-Pues te trato como un familiar-

-Si peque, algo asi- en eso llegan a la mesa de bebidas, solo que Amy se quedo hablando con otros muchachos universitarios junto con Rini, en eso...

-Lucilda, ¿Te quedaste sola?- es Darien

-Si, pero tambien tu-

-Es que esta haciendo competencia con las chicas- voltean a ver los dos y ven que estan comiendo todos los pasteles que hay en la mesa, hasta que una voz los hace voltear

-Hola niña Lucilda, tiene mucho que no la habia visto- voltea y al ver a la mujer de cabellos negros largos y piel blanca y dice

-Señora Misaki, que bueno volver a verla depues de algunas semanas ¿Y donde esta Mei?- y la saluda

-Si he tenido trabajo, ella esta haciendo algunos tramites, espera irse de viaje en unos dias- ve a Darien- Lucilda, no me digas que ese muchacho es tu...- pero Lucilda dice rpaidamene

-Ahh si, es un amigo mio Darien Chiba-

-Hola señora Misaki-

-Llameme Yukiyo por favor joven y platiceme ¿A que se dedica?-

-Bueno soy medico general en el hospital del distrito Juban, pero me gusta mas atender a niños-

-Lo felicito- en eso ve la mujer que Lucilda le hace como una seña discreta y dice

-Es mas tengo que presentare a unas personas- y las llaima - Takeshi, Midori, vengan!-

Al momento van a donde estan Lucilda y Darien, una mujer de cabello cafe oscuro y ojos castaños, y un hombre de cabello negro y con ojos verde oscuros; cuando ven a Darien se asombran tanto. Las chicas ven desde lejos y se sorpenden

-Pero quienes seran?- pregunta Lita

-Ni idea- contesta Rei, Serena solo sonrie

Mientras tanto la mujer llamada Midori se sorpende mas aun y mira detalladamente a Darien, el esta espantado

-¿Que pasa?- espera a que digan algo, hast que lo que oye se asombra

-Te has convertido en un hombre muy guapo, pequeño Darien- el sn saber que decir auna sombrado, atina a decir

-Ustedes son?...- pero el señor le responde

-Si, los padres de Lucilda, soy el señor Takeshi Asamura y ella mi esposa, Midori Tsukino de Asamura- las chicas que oyeron todo

-Entonces son los padres de Lu- Rei

-si, fijense, si los vemos se parecen a su hija-

-Sabia que eso le sorprenderia, pero no me esperaba eso- dice Serena sonriendo

-Lucilda me ha dicho muchas cosas que le platican a ella, en especial de mi familia y eso es algo que les agradesco en verdad- y abraza a Midori mientras derrama algunas lagrimas, Lucilda sonrie

-Y bueno platicenos ¿Como ha estado joven?-

-Bien señor, he tenido una buena vida, y mas ahora que estoy casado-

-Si nos enteramos que mi sobrina es tu afortunada esposa- comenta la mujer

-Algo asi- en eso llega Serena con ellos

-Veo que ya conociste a mis tios y que bueno es volver a verlos-

-Si, como lo prometimos Serena, hemos tenido mucho trabajo y queriamos ver a nuestra Lu- comena Taeshi y abraza a su hija, en ese momento tocan musica para bailar

-Vamos a bailar Darien!- y se lo lleva y dice sonriendo antes de irse con ella

Ahora viene una parte especial y algo rara a la vez, los padres de Lucilda y ella conversan

-Bueno, ahora vuelvo- los tres se rien y conversan

-Hijita, como lo planeamos desdehace 5 meses, ya esta lista la sorpresa para mañana-

-Que bueno, a ver si no se sorprenden de mas ellos dos-

-Pues no- en eso su padre toma algunas copas -Bueno brindemos por la nueva union te nuestra Serena con Darien, Salud-

-Salud!- dicen las dos y chocan las copas

-Se que les parecera genial que tendran una boda o ceremonia por el civil, ahora que mi prima tiene 18 y mas que Darien es mayor de edad-

-Si hijta- comenta Midori y agrega -Bueno agregemos otro, por su nuevo hogar-

-¿Nuevo hogar?-

-Si, necesitan un hogar espeial fuera de la casa, para cuando salgan de vacaciones- comenta su padre

-Eso si, bien uno mas por un segundo hogar para los dos- y vuelven a brindar

-Midori, los planos- la mujer al oir la orden de su esposo, saca unos carteles pequeños de su bolsa y se los muestra a su hija y Lucilda los ve -Bien que te parecen, nada grande, se puede dcir que sera como un bungalo en las playas de Toyama-

-Es decir que ya empezaron a contruirlo?-

-No hija, mas bien terminado, mañana si quisieran pueden irse unos dias-

-En serio, pero el no tiene vacaciones hasta quien sabe cuando-

-Eso no importa, es mas tenemos pensado darle la empresa que tenian sus padres- ella se asombra, Rini llega con ellos y oye lo que dicen

-Esperate mama, apenas acaban de ver a Darien y ya quieren darle mas trabajo de mas

-Se lo pesco nuestra sobrinita ¿O no?-

-Pue si, pero...-

-Y siempre queriamos que se le diera la empresa de sus padres y ahora que es mayor, es mejor ahora- comenta su padre bastante feliz

-Vamos papa razona un poco, despues de todo Darien no sabe nada acerca de la empresa de sus padres-

-¿Y eso?-

-Bueno y que tal si le dan un espanto por eso-

-Como que espanto, un trabajo un espanto, no hija, es algo bueno y estoy segura de que tanto a el como a mi Serena les gustara- en eso lo piensa y dice

-Pues... esta bien creo yo, pero el tiene ya un buen trabajo, asi que pienso que se debe poner en otro puesto o que se afilie al hospital que trabaja el ¿Que le parece?-

-Si es buena idea, en el proximo año lo haremos-

-Bien, ahora por, la felicidad de todos- brindan los dos y Rini les pregunta

-De que hablan?-

-De nada, unete pequeña- al verla los padres dicen Midori

-Que linda, hasta parece ser la hija de mi Serena- rini se sonroja

-Mama como crees eso- es lo que dice y los tres se rien

.

.

.

Luego de un buen rato ya la fiesta esta en un buen ambiente, las chicas estan en una buena conversacion y Lucilda quien estaba un poco tomada platicaba con Rini

-Si y asi paso, ese amigo mio no ha hablado conmigo, pero de seguro no le intereso en nada-

Pues valla, me imagino que no te queria-

-Quien sabe, pero espero me hable algun dia de estos- en eso una mujer, la sñeora Misaki le dijo

-Lucilda, cantanos algo para animar la reunion si- y todos grutaban "que cante, que cante!"

-Bueno esta bien- en eso se pone en medio de la pista -Esta se llama "Marihuana" no tiene muchoq ue ver el nombre con el significado pero esta buena, echenla- y uno de los invitados empieza a tocar la guitarra

.

_Cuni cuni cantaba la rana _

_y echaba las coplas de la Marihuana _

_cuni cuni cantaba la rana _

_y echaba las coplas de la Marihuana _

_Marihuana tuvo un hijito _

_y le pusieron San expedito _

_como el abogado de los de Santana _

_porque era Sansón para la Marihuana _

_Marihuana tuvo un hijito _

_y le pusieron San expedito _

_como el abogado de los de Santana _

_porque era Sansón para la Marihuana _

_Marihuana _

_ya no puedo ni levantar la cabeza _

_con los ojos rete colorados _

_y la boca reseca reseca _

_Marihuana _

_ya no puedo ni levantar la cabeza _

_con los ojos rete colorados _

_y la boca reseca reseca _

Todos le aplaudian y hasta bailaban, en eso..

-chicas, cantemos con ella-

-buena idea Mina- dice Darien y las cinco se fueron con ella y entre baile cantaban las seis

_Cuni cuni cantaba la rana _

_y echaba las coplas de la Marihuana _

_cuni cuni cantaba la rana _

_y echaba las coplas de la Marihuana _

_Marihuana tuvo un hijito _

_y le pusieron San expedito _

_como el abogado de los de Santana _

_porque era sanson para la Marihuana _

_Marihuana tuvo un hijito _

_y le pusieron San expedito _

_como el abogado de los de Santana _

_porque era sanson para la Marihuana _

_Marihuana _

_ya no puedo ni levantar la cabeza _

_con los ojos rete colorados _

_y la boca reseca reseca _

_Marihuana _

_ya no puedo ni levantar la cabeza _

_con los ojos rete colorados _

_y la boca reseca reseca_

Y al momento que termino la cancion, todos aplaudieron

-Gracias a todos, y es bueno haber participado aqui-

-Estuviste genial amiga- comenta Amy

-Si y mas contigo Lu-

-Si Mina y se los agardesco- y las seis se rien

-Bueno pues que decir- y se va con sus padres seguida de su prima,

-Eso fue aosmbroso, de verdad te luciste al inicio-

-Si, es una cancion de mis favoritas- en eso llegan con sus padres de Lucilda

-Lo hicieron bien niñas, las felicito-

-Gracias, estuvimos increibles-

-Mas que increibles- dice Darien que llega con ellas y los padres de Lu deciden darles la buena noticia y sorpesa

-Bueno ya que estan los dos, queremos darles una sorpresa especial-

-¿Que sorpesa tio?- en eso los tres se rien y dice

-Bueno ya que son mayores de edad, tanto Darien, les hemos preparado una boda por el civil especial para mañana- los dos se sorpenden y no saben que decir

-Es... es... es.. en serio?-

-Si Darien, asi que mañana sera, ya sabran como sera-

-Pues que decir-

-Nada, solamente que los veremos mañana y Darien tu no te preocupes por el trabajo, lo arreglaremos los dos- en eso le guiñen el ojo a ambos sonriedoles, Darien se sorpende y Midori agrega -Solo que no le digan a nadie si-

-Por que?-

-Bueno Serena, ya que a las chicas les tengo otra sorpresa, ya te entararas despues, solo no digan nada si-

-Esta bien- y los cuatro se rien

* * *

><p><strong>Bien hasta aqui por el momento, y saben se logro reunir un buen de propuestas fuera de aqui y me magino que les sorpendio bastante en algunas cosas, y les dire que todas esas las veran dentro de 2 capitulos ya lo veran y msi les quedaron dudas en 8 dias lo sabran, no se preocupen ;) bueno espero les haya gustado, la cancion es de Oscar Chavez y se llama Marihuana aun ais se las comparto en facebook, ahora respondere el review que me dejaron<strong>

**.**

**Princessqueen: si fue mala idea, pero es parte de la historia, a menos que quieras que se entere Lucilda ¿o no?**

**.**

**.Bueno es todo, si les gusto dejen un review ya sea bueno o malo, nos veremos en 8 dias, cuidense y bye bye**

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


	10. Planes para el gran día

**Como lo prometí, aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ahora si que de nuevo agradezco a mis amigas kika y Johana que me ayudaron en un detalle especial :D en fin, disrfutenlo :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Planes para el gran dia"<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ya siendo algo tarde las chicas se encuentran aun en la fiesta, Amy conversaba con los adultos, Rei Lita y Mina se encontraban conversando sobre lo que paso hace rato

-Para ser fiesta de personas grandes, fue algo genial que Lu haya cantado frente a todos-

-Si y no solo eso Mina, Darien ha estado conversando con ellos desde hace hora y media-

-Es lógico Rei, ahora que los conoce, tienen mucho de que hablar- Finaliza Lita y las tres voltean a verlo, esta con Serena sentados en el sillón oyendo las platicas de la pareja Asamura, Lucilda también, y tiene a Rini dormida en sus piernas

-Y cuando volvimos a Tokio, les dimos la noticia a tus padres que íbamos a tener a Lucilda en unos meses y tendrías una compañera de juegos, y desde que nació te empezaste a llevar bien con ella-

-Valla señora Asamura, es algo mute lindo en verdad-

-Por favor llámame Midori, siempre me decias señorita Midori, aun siendo muy pequeño me decías así-

-Pues una vez, tus padres trataron de enseñarte a decirnos tío Takeshi y tía Midori, pero nunca quisiste aprender- los cuatro se rien y Darien de pronto se acordó de algo que siempre ha tenido en duda desde niño

-Bueno Midori, se que sonara algo tonto, y por que nunca lo pude recordar pero... ¿Como se llamaban mis padres? Lucilda dijo que mejor se los preguntara a ustedes-

Serena se sorprende al oir la pregunta se su esposo, Lucilda un poco pero sonríe al igual que sus padres, se ven a la cara y tras unos segundos de silencio responden Takeshi

-Sabia que si en algún momento te encontraríamos y que nos preguntarías, tu padre se llamaba Hayato era igual a ti en todos; tu madre se llmaba Kyoko, de ella sacaste el color de sus ojos, eran todo lo que mi Lu te ha platicado y nos contaron que cuando naciste, decidieron tarde un nombre especial y es el que tienes-

Darien esta mas que conmovido, ya que nunca pensó que podría saber como se llamaban sus padres, Serena igual se sorprende

-Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme dicho eso señor Asamura, en verdad se lo agardesco-

-No es nada, mi niño, ahora si que considérate ya parte de la familia Asamura-

-Gracias señora Midori- le da la mano casi derrama lagrimas e felicidad el moreno, en ese momento

-Pasándola bien?- las chicas llegan a donde están los cuatro

-Si, algo, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos, que Rini esta bien dormida- comenta Lucilda quien aun acurruca a la niñ en su regazo

-Si es lo mejor- comenta Serena al momento los tres se levantan, mientras Lucilda carga a la niña

-En ese caso déjenos llevarlos-

-No hace falta señor Asamura, traigo auto yo-

-Al menos que se valla nuestra hija con nosotras, y la llevaremos a su casa- les dice Midori y Serena conesta

-Esta bien tia, por suerte Lucilda sabe la dirección-

-Bueno, pues vamos- en eso todos se salen de la casa, dándole las gracias al señor Nojima por la fiesta,

.

Y aquí vamos con otra parte sin nuestros personajes, la familia Asamura llega a su auto, mientras Lu acomoda a Rini en los asientos de atrás, los padres de la castaña ven al grupo de seis como sube al auto de Darien y comenta Midori

-No llegue a pensar que mi niño fuera a tener un auto asi de lujoso-

-Yo menos mama, y eso no es nada- al momento arrancan el auto y se ponen en marcha, quedan en silencio, hasta que Takeshi comenta

-¿Y por que diste eso hija?-

-Bueno papa, adema del auto, tiene una motocicleta muy lujosa, ademas de muchas cosas en su casa, que antes tenia en su departamento, diré que ha tenido una buena vida-

-Si hija y eso gracias a la herencia de sus padres- ríen los tres y comenta Midori -¿Entonces hija, te parece esa ide de que la empresa que nos quedamos de los padres de Darien, se afilie a su hospital?-

-¿Te refieres a la empresa de libros de medicina "niña de la capital" que han llevado desde hace casi 14 años?-

-Si, es una buena oportunidad, sera de buen uso para el ospital-

-Pues como dije que si, solo esperemos hasta que pase la boda y entonces le comentare ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bien hija, mientras tanto veremos como lo afiliaremos, sera a lo mucho en 2 meses-

-De acuerdo-

-A propósito hija ¿Como esta mi hermano?-

-Bien mama, el tio Kenji fue a una junta de trabajo fueras de la cuidad, se llevo a la tia Iuko y a Sammy, y volverán en 1 semana-

-Ya veo y yo que quería visitarlos-

-Sera en otra ocasión... papa, da vuelta en esta calle- al momento dan vuelta y llegan a la casa de la familia Chica Tsukino, y ahi los esperan Darien y Serena, se detienen y baja Lucilda

-Que bueno que llegaron- al momento Darien carga a Rini

-bien mis niños, nos vemos mañana y recuerda Darien, por el trabajo no te preocupes si y ni una palabra a nade si-

-De acuerdo- responden los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno los veremos mañana, que sera algo importante `para ustedes- y arrancan el auto para irsde del lugar la familia Asamura, los tres se meten a la casa, Darien esta algo nervioso sobre que sera lo que pasara mañana, Serena feliz de que les harán una segunda boda y Lucilda sonriente sobre la sorpresa que les tendrá a cada uno y a las chicas

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el primero en levantarse es Darien, quien al llegar a la sala ve que esta hablando Lucilda por el teléfono y de manera discreta

-Si, como quedamos lo recogeré en 2 horas... si... escuche, de cualquier forma se que le gustara... bueno esta bien... gracias y adiós- cuelga y ve a su amigo-Darien bueno días-

-Buen día Lu, veo que la llamada que hacías era para algo de esta tarde-

-Así es, pero bueno, solo les pido algo mas, ya que las chicas podrían venir en cualquier momento, no salgan de aquí, yo tratare de decirles lo que tendré para ellas ¿Podrán?-

-Si, por suerte mi princesa sigue dormida, le comentare en tanto se despierte-

-Bien...ahh y otra cosa- saca una hoja especial y se la muestra -Este es un justificante de tu trabajo, mi padre lo saco por ti diciendo que tenias un compromiso y llegarías mañana en la tarde, pero que cambio de eso tendrías que trabajar en el turno nocturno ¿Te parece?-

-Pues primero que bueno eso que hizo tu padre, y no habrá problema, sera la cuarta vez que trabajare en el turno de la noche-

-Esta bien- al momento se pone su chamarra la castaña -Hay ya les deje el desayuno a ambos y no se les ocurra salir para nada ¿Si? yo regreso en 3 horas-

-De acuerdo?- y Lucilda sabiendo que le hará caso, se sale de la casa, Darien se queda pensando sobre todo lo que ha hecho su amiga y a la vez se pone contento, ademas de pensar sobre lo que pasaría en unas horas, al momento una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-Sabia que estarías acá abajo-voltea y ve a su esposa

-Acabo de ver a Lucilda salir, al parecer para ver lo que nos tendrá preparado para la tarde- ella sonrie al oir eso

-No pensé que mis tíos fueran a planear algo así...por cierto ¿Viste salir a Rini?-

-No-

-Debí suponerlo, fui a ver al cuarto de Lu y dejo esta nota- y se la muestra, esta dice _"Fui al Templo Hikawa a ver a Rei, los veré ya después *Rini*"_

-Al menos estará bien, en fin. Vamos a desayunar que tengo que comentarte algo-

-¿Que cosa?-...

.

.

.

.

Y mientras tanto en la calle, las chicas en la callle Nº 3, platicaban sobre lo que paso anoche en la fiesta

-Y ademas me propusieron hacer un intercambio con un estudiante de Canada, y les dije que lo pensaria, pero no lo aceptaría por nada-

-Amy piénsalo, podrá ser una buena oportunidad para ti-

-Si Lita, dije que lo pensaría-

-Pues yo, conocí a algunos chicos que estaban en la fiesta, espero encontrar al indicado al fin- comenta Mina muy soñadora

-Que mal que yo me quede dormida a media fiesta- agrega Rini algo molesta

-Si, pero es por que aun estas pequeña, no podía estar mucho despierta-

-Rei tiene razón, ademas no te perdiste de mucho- finaliza Amy, en eso ven que Lucilda sale de una plaza cercas de donde están con varias bolsas de ropa, por lo que deciden seguirla las cinco, hasta que ven que ha llegado a una parada, saca un radio-comunicador y habla de el

-Ya compre todo-

-Bien, entonces no falta nada, estoy segura que les alegrara-

-¿De que hablara?-

-No lo se, debe ser algo que trama ella-

-Bueno, estoy segura que a las chicas les agradara mucho, allá nos vemos- y lo apaga, cuando ve que las chicas están ocultas atrás del poste de luz y dice riéndose

-Se ve que no respetan los secretos de los demás- las cinco salen

-Perdón, pero sentimos curiosidad-

-Pues ya no, por que les tengo una sorpresa a las cinco-

-¿Cual?- preguntan al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, mis padres las invitaron a un como campamento, no muy lejos de aqui, resulta que hace poco compraron una casa de campo alla y como ustedes fueron buenas conmigo desde que nos conocimos, quieren que lo usemos para una buena noche alla hasta mañana en la tarde ¿Que les parece?-

-Me agrada la idea!- comenta Mina muy alegre, al momento que Rei le da un golpe en la cabeza

-Tu nunca cambias Mina-

-Me parece genial-

-Si, una noche de chicas para nosotras siete- finaliza Lita

-Mas bien seis, ya que Serena no podrá venir-

¿Por que?- preguntan las cinco sorprendidas

-Ah es que tiene que ir a un compromiso con mis padres, resulta que ellos irán a una conferencia de trabajo y llevaran a Serena para que aprenda sobre como se maneja una empresa. Por suerte Darien se fue a un seminario fueras de la cuidad hasta mañana, asi que nosotras solamente iremos-

Las chicas estaban algo sorprendidas, ya que seria la primera vez que Serena no estaría con ellas y ella es de pro si el alma de sus reuniones

-Bueno esta bien, que se le va a hacer-

-Si, ahora les dire como llegar, yo tengo que atender otra cosa, sobre mi viaje a Perú, pero llegare con ustedes-

-Bien- contesta Amy y Lucilda les da las instrucciones de como llegar, sin saber que la castaña logro llevar a cabo su plan y también para que no fueran a casa de ellos dos

.

.

.

.

Luego de unas horas, Serena estaba organizando un poco la sala para quitarse los nervios, Darien estaba editando unos documentos para el trabajo igual para quitarse los nervios, Lucilda desde que llego no ha bajado del cuarto de huéspedes, pensaban que algo preparaba para su sorpresa

-De verdad ya no quiero esperar, voy a ver que planea esa mujer- dice Darien ya desesperado

-Espetare, ella dijo que no subiéramos a su cuarto, que solo esperáramos- Serena lo detiene

-Pero ya pasaron 2 horas desde que llego ¿Cuanto esperaremos?-

-No lo se- contesta su esposa y al momento se oye el timbre y en una ráfaga de viento, baja Lucilda par abrir la puerta y son

-Mama, papa que bueno que ya llegaron-

-Perdón, es que tuvimos un inconveniente, pero ya empezamos que nos quedan hora y media para la hora que nos citaron-

-Bien pasen- al momento entran, Serena ve solo traen dos bolsas grandes y al momento se sientan en el sillon y les da a explicar a la pareja

-Bueno mis niños, si tiene las dudas de como `planeamos eso, facil, antes de que llegáramos le pedimos a mi hermano que nos diera tu acta de nacimiento Serena, de Darien, por suerte conservamos un copia especial para cualquier cosa desde hace años, con eso pudimos hacer bien el registro, pero necesitamos algún comprobante especial y su acta de la iglesia para que no falte nada-

-Espera tia- y a momento le da un sobre de color amarillo huevo con algunos papeles -Aquí están los documentos que dice-

-Bueno, peor antes ¿Piensan casarse por bienes mancomunados?- ellos lo piensan y dicen

-Pues no señora Midori, aunque seria bien pero mejor no-

-Bien ahora comencemos, Papa llévate a Darien a su cuarto, mientras que mama y yo nos llevaremos a Serena al cuarto-

-De que hablan?- preguntan ambos confundidos al momento que hacen lo que dicen, mientras que Lucilda le comenta a Serena

-Solo diré que no los ivamos a dejar casarse con ropa normal- al momento le tapa los ojos -Asi que tanto para ti y Darien les tenemos algo especial- al momento llegan al cuarto de huespedes

¿Especial?-...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui por el momento, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, de los padres de Darien, como nunca se supo sus nombres en la serie y obio Naoko nunca menciono eso creo yo, decido darles nombres y agradesco especialmente a mi amiga Jacke que me ayudo en eso, gracias! en fin ahora respondere los reviews que me han dejado<strong>

**.**

**princessqueen: pues aqui esta la sorpesa que les tenia a las chicas, espero te haya gustado el capitulo**

**.**

**Bueno eso seria todo, si el capitulo les gusto, dejen un review, nos vermeos e dias, razones por las que no lo pondre el sabado, las dare en la siguente actualizacion, bueno bye bye **

**.**

**.**

**Atte: Cleo**


End file.
